CONQUEST
by joe'scookiecutterpopstar
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a smart girl, but she's also the new girl. Troy Bolton was the boy she was warned off on her first day. But she never saw herself as special, so she never had to worry about him, or does she? A story of Bets, Love and Revenge, Troyella
1. Chapter 1

CONQUEST

Chapter 1: New School

An: Hey all this is my new story, please read and review, I really wanna know what you guys think of it, because I need reviews to continue. I know that first chapters are hard, but at least click the button at the bottom and let me know.

Summary: _Gabriella Montez is a smart girl, but she's also the new girl. Troy Bolton was the boy she was warned off on her first day. But she never saw herself as special, so she never had to worry about him, or does she? A story of Bets, Love and Revenge, Troyella. _

I looked up at the school, this was going to be fun, I thought to myself. I had never been much of a pretty girl, never one for pep or school camaraderie, and this place, East High was full of it. I had never been popular. Which worried my father, who was going to be keeping a constant eye on me now that he was principal of West High Elementary/Middle School. I needed to make just one friend, just to prove to him that I wasn't a total social retard, somehow though, I found that this would be quite hard.

The walls were painted a clean white, Wildcat posters everywhere. I didn't know why, but i could not picture myself loving this place, not that I was surprised.

"Hi" a female voice came from behind me, it was shrill, nasal even.

"Hi" I replied, not sure how to react to the sudden friendliness of this blond five foot six female

"You must be Gabriella"

"I am?" I asked, i hadn't been called that in years

She extended her hand to me "Sorry, have I got the wrong girl" she asked, looking lamely around her

"No" i said, taking her hand "I am"

"Oh, ok, well I'm Sharpay, Pay for short"

"Well Pay" i said, emphasising her name "I'm Gabi"

"Oh" she said, now understanding my initial confusion

"I'm the eyes and ears of this place" she said, handing me a map

"That must suck" I said, not looking at the map she gave me

Sharpay, or Pay, seemed like one of those peppy girls. The type I wanted to avoid. She dressed the polar opposite of me. She wore a tight fitted sparkly white tank top and pink leather pants, or PVC, whichever i didn't care. I however was dressed in a metallica shirt, skinny jeans and vans, not exactly what you would call peppy. I looked more like a scene girl, she was more like a girl who wanted to be seen.

I wasn't a scene girl though. I was just me. I didn't like labels, though i used them, i never wanted to have a specific label, i was just me.

"Not really" she said, not noting my sarcasm

"Now, I'm supposed to tell you to be good and to try to make friends"

"Ugh" I sighed, my dad had spies now

"What" she asked, not used to my type

"Nothing, I just don't like to put myself out there"

"Oh, well if you let me finish, I would have told you that you shouldn't make too many friends, people here are fake, to the point of the extreme" she said, leading me to the cafeteria

"Oh" I said, not sure how to react to that

"Well, there are a few people you can trust" she smiled

"And how do I know which ones they are"

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of this endless year of torture.

"I'll show you at lunch" she smiled "Right now you have to go to front office"

I looked at my map as she hurried off to class. This school wasn't very big. Compared to the one i used to be in. It was like a clay model of mine..so small and petite. But this school seemed to have a certain something about it. It was like the wanna be rich kids from this school were even more stuck up than the actual rich kids at my old school. Their cheap versions of designer labels and their shiny knock off D & G bags, I could laugh at, as I walked silently through the hallways to the front office.

Finally I made it there. It wasn't for distance, no. It was for the fact that people kept tripping me up, the hallways needed to be bigger in this place. The front office was small, cosy in fact. There was a neat burgundy colour on the walls, matching the cheap fold out Wal Mart chairs, a few posters hung on the wall for various items of warning etc. The woman behind the desk looked old enough, about mid to late thirties..yes laugh..but I happen to find that old.

"Hey Im Gabriella Montez" I sighed, shuddering at my name

"Oh yes Ms Montez, I have your schedule, and I see you are taking almost every AP class this school has"

I blushed, that was not by choice, my parents wanted me to do it. Truthfully I had no interest in AP subjects, I would rather have remained invisible. Normal. Though I didn't much relate to normal people, i didn't mind though, I was better off alone. But my parents forced me to socialize, loving people that they are. They introduced me to my boyfriend, well my ex-boyfriend, and he and i vowed purity until marriage, that was my only belief, i wore a ring to symbolize it, to let people know that I wasn't an easy lay.

I headed silently off to my first class, hoping that the new teacher wouldn't allow me the torture of standing there, awkwardly introducing myself. My first class was my only non AP class-Science. I chose science as my only non AP class because it was the only one I couldn't do well in. It was the only one my parents had let me drop down in. It was unacceptable for them to have a daughter anything less than perfect, and believe me I was no where near what they would call perfect. I wasn't by anybody's definition.

I knocked on the door. Shit the class had already started, I thought to myself. No way of escaping it now.

"Hi Im.."

"Gabriella Montez" he said in a disinterested tone "Back of the class"

I shuffled to the back of the class, sitting beside some guy with the most chiseled cheek bones and the tightest pink top ever. I had a feeling that he was going to be a bit camp. Ugh i hated camp. It was just so..how to put it..in your face. I didn't like in your face. I liked quiet and reserved.

"I'm Ryan" he said, extending his hand

Maybe I was wrong.

"Gabi" I replied, taking his hand

"So you're new here" he said, nerved by me

"Yeah, we had to transfer you know, family stuff"

Maybe this could be my friend

"I do" he replied "Family sucks huh?"

Ok. Now I really liked this guy.

"You got that in one"

He smiled and we fell into easy conversation. Soon my hour was up, and it didn't seem so torturous after all. "Maybe I'll see you next hour"

"I don't know, do you have AP English"

"Yeah, Eng Lit" he smiled, falling into step with me

He guided me through the hallways, where at the end we reached a small classroom, filled with only two or three other students. Wow. Not too many bright people here, I thought quietly to myself. But what I realised was, that I was the only girl. It was also here that I laid eyes on the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He was muscular, with a golden tan and perfectly groomed hair. He was sitting with one other guy and was wearing a sports uniform. Jock. I thought to myself, but as Ryan and I took our seats I couldn't help but keep staring at him.

I hoped that he wouldn't notice. I was right, too self absorbed, typical jock. I didn't like labels, but this one seemed fitting, even for somebody as breathtaking as him. He probably got a lot of attention from females, unlike me, who didn't get very much attention whatsoever from the male species.

The bell rang, and boy did we get a lot of homework. But I had a folder of essays somewhere so I didn't have to worry too much about homework. This school was behind. And I didn't mind. After that Ryan and I parted ways, it was time for me to face AP Business and Finance by myself. Again only five people, not a lot, but I was beginning to realize that most people here didn't like AP classes. Neither teacher nor any student paid any attention to me, and I was glad. I had my friend, it would be ok.

The bell went after AP Math and Honours French and Korean, we finally had lunch. Ah lunch I though to myself, it was what I was looking forward to. There was no free spaces, but I managed to find Pay and Ry sitting with another timid girl at the top of the cafeteria.

"Gabi" Ry called for me

I gladly took the invitation, at least I wouldn't be a total loner, and two friends, that would make my parents very happy. And I would be left to my own devices.

"You know each other" Sharpay gave Ry a look

"Yeah we had a couple classes together" he said, scooting over to make room for me

"Gabi, this is Kelsi" she greeted "Ryans girlfri-"

"We're not exclusive" Kelsi piped up

I had to say, I was surprised to say the least, Ryan wasn't camp, but obviously gay, and I didn't mind that, I thought my parents would be more than happy that I had a gay friend, he wouldn't be up at night with me doing anything. But this, this was a shocker.

"Ok" I smiled, sitting

I sensed tension.

"These" she smiled "Are the people you can trust, and pretty much the drama club too"

I nodded. She seemed like the it girl. I couldn't believe I was hanging with someone like her, in Jacksonville, I would have laughed at people like her, and walked on by. But here, she gave me no choice, it seemed like I had to sit with her.

"I'll show you the groups" she smiled "Over there" she smiled looking over at a group of guys who were playing with their food, DC's on their feet and oversized sweats on "They are the skaters, mostly harmless, but their high off their asses most of the time, unless your planning to use Hash or Heroin, I would stay away"

I nodded as she continued

"There" she said pointing to a group of people dressed top to toe in designer labels "Are the future wives of orange county" she shook her head in distaste "They are fake, none of them have their real lips" she sighed, pouting "I'd stay away, unless you have two 56' Jaguar Roadsters"

"I don't" I smiled "But you look like you belong with them"

"I don't" she smiled "I'm well off, but not a hotel heiress"

I nodded as she continued, I actually enjoyed her rants

"Them" she smiled, looking to a group dressed in black and wearing eyeliner "Are the Goths, they basically hate life and everything about it, if you wanna talk about black stuff and how horrible life is, please by all means, though they are like a cult, I wouldn't trust it." she shuddered

I looked at my outfit, not too far from what they were wearing, I was surprised that she didn't shudder at me and flick me away with her perfectly manicured nails. Nodding again i listened "They're the drama club, they're ok" she smiled

I looked over they seemed harmless enough. I suppose I could like them. But I would stay strictly behind the scenes with my songbook and paintbrush.

"I suppose" i smiled, nodding, she continued

"There, them" she said pointing to a group of guys, hanging with some very macho looking females, and some very beautiful ones. "They are the Jocks, ladies men, to put it better, they have more money than sense and only mess with girls, never date them." she looked seething now, chagrin on her face "And him" she spat, looking at the breathtaking boy from my AP class earlier on "Stay away from him, Troy Bolton, has never ever had feelings, he's the worst of them all, sleeps with you, says all the right things and then leaves you. If theres one thing you learn here, stay away from him."

I had a feeling that she'd had an experience with him before. But I didn't need to worry, he would never look my way anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

CONQUEST

Chapter 2: Social Status

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: I hop you like this, please keep reviewing..anyway on with the story

**_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.  
Paramore Decode_**

I woke up the next morning, groaning, my mother had gotten me to join a club. Not satisfied with the fact that I had made friends, more than the requirement, and she was still unhappy. No it wasn't Drama club, nothing like it. It wasn't even in school, it was anafter school, weekend thing. Dancing..since when have I ever expressed any interest in dancing..never..thats when. I'm not exactly elegant and I think my mom was hoping that it would teach me otherwise. That and it was something they could brag about, but I would never be much good at it.

I didn't like dance. I wasn't creative like that. Now songs, I would write them all day. Hayley Williams was my idol, her skills and voice, they were what moved me.

"Gabi" my fathers voice snapped me out of my reverie

"Yeah dad" I answered, I didn't care much for him, he was too much like my mother. Too socially involved, nothing mattered but status.

"Time to get up"

Eh, duh, it is its eight fifteen on a Saturday morning,what else could I be doing. It's time for dance classes. Whoop de do.

"Hold on"

I threw on some sweats and an abercrombie top, I wasn't going to go in a metallica shirt, my dad already disapproved of my distaste for anything girlie.

"I'm coming" I called, pulling my phone from the charger, I headed down the stairs.

My dad drove a BMW five series. I didn't like the flashiness, but what could I do. My car was nothing like this, it was a simple Volvo. I didn't like flashy, nothing about me ever was. I repelled flashy, it made me ill. But I had to go with my dad, to make sure that I went. That and he was on his way to work, he never really stopped, he was a principal, and he was going to school on a Saturday, how flashy, yea that definitely wasn't me.

The comfy beige intereior was covered in plastic, we had never taken this off, except when I did when I got fed up, It wasn't that he wanted to do this. My mom just hated dirt. Ha, I had to laugh at this one. My room was always in a mess. She didn't like that one bit.

The journey to the dance studio wasn't a long one, but it was tedious, I had started school on a Friday, and now I was in a dance class for posh people. I didn't want to. But my dad watched me going in, there was no escape. He registered me and went in to make sure that I was going in, telling them that if I wasn't here, he was to be rung. This was a prison sentence. Half of the people here I was told not to trust, the other half looked like they had a million dollars in the bank-they probably had.

But there was one that I noticed, one that I couldn't deny, figures, I laughed, there in what could only be described as the pinkest thing I had ever seen, stood Kelsi Neilson and Ry, I had to muffle my laughter as I headed over to them. It was funny. Kelsi looked like she was fed up, Ryan, on the other hand was having the time of his life watching her stretch, okay maybe he wasn't gay after all.

"Hi guys" I smiled, looking away from the glare of the outfits

"You like dance" Kelsi asked, surprised

"No" I sighed, looking at my own clothes

"Why are you here then" she asked, pulling her arms from side to side

"My mom made me" I sighed, my outfit was so ordinary compared to theirs "I need to make myself more ladylike or something" I said, dismissing the idea in its entirety

"You're OK as you are" Kelsi said more confused than I had ever seen her "You don't need dance, if your hearts not in it"

I nodded, quickly quietening down at the sight of the teacher. She had the slimmest figure I had ever seen, her hair was a pale sandy colour which she wore in a low plaited pony, she had chiseled cheek bones and dark, come hither eyes. Her outfit, to say the least, was quite figure hugging. I had no idea how anybody would have the nerve to wear it. But when she was so pretty, I'm sure that she had no problems with it.

I began stretching as she showed, it was more painful than I thought, obviously I wasn't the fittest person around, but I was doing quite well. She said that we would start with something simple for the beginners, or rather the two people that were forced to come against their will, me, and a guy I recognised as Zeke Baylor, a guy from my Life Science AP class (I know, i didn't think it could be AP either). He didn't look at all happy, though the teacher showing him a move or two would soon cheer him up. He was one I was warned to stay away from. But he looked too friendly to be harmful. But I didn't have much experience, so I decided that I would obey Sharpays rules.

The dance we did, however, was not simple, Ne-Yo Closer, was not something I would call easy to dance to. But at least it wasn't with a partner.

"Step from your left heel to your right toe while bringing your arms to your sides"

It was hard work but I managed to keep up, hoping that this would be the last thing that my parents made me do besides get perfect grades and generally socialize with all the right people and this. I wasn't the best person at this, and I would never love it, but I would live with it until I could get out. Zeke, he looked like he was having fun, a few people were trying to show him some moves, bless. That made me smile. That and Ryan's flamboyant movements. He had to be gay, despite him checking out Kelsi, there was just no way that this guy could be straight.

I hoped that they would see sense soon enough, that I wouldn't have to do this. But, I had a feeling that they would keep me here until I went to college. There were few things that could make me care about social class and high society affairs, and this was not one of them, I was never going to be an orange county wife, not going to be a doctor, not going to live up to their standards and that killed them, so they were doing anything in their power to try to make it so I would be all of those things.

The dance class finished and I was surprised to find my father there. He was waiting on me, stalking me almost. I found it creepy, i wasn't planning on running away or planning a mass murder, I just didn't want to dance.

The drive home was silent, he was satisfied that I'd stayed there. He asked the odd question here and there but other than that it was quiet.

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur, I had to do a lot of homework, though all I really did was read a lot of books for English, well re-read, it was my escape, sometimes I could just get so lost in a book, pretended I was beautiful and unordinary, that I was somebodies baby. I really wished I was, though with my track record, that didn't look too likely.

Monday morning came around again in its simple unending annoyance, I got up after several shouts from my parents and one ring of my alarm clock. I didn't know what to wear today, so I just pulled out my nearest pair of skinny jeans and band shirt I could find and hopped quickly into the shower, letting the water wet my dark wavy hair that I had inherited from my mother, whom everybody said I looked just like, her dark olive skin which came from her south American heritage was all part of me. I shuddered at the water falling over me, it was too hot. I turned the knob on the shower and got out, hurrying myself to my Volvo, skipping breakfast and heading to school.

My first class of the day was French, I had planned on being an interpreter but my parents were not having it. So I enjoyed it while I could. That breathtaking boy was in my class. Though he never paid me any attention. I was smart enough to look down when I entered the class room. And even if he did look my way, Sharpay's warning of him was too angry and seething for me to give him the time of day, but he was too beautiful for me to just ignore.

"Aujhourd-hui classe, nous etions fair du oral francais entre une fille et un homme, comme un date"

I stared at her wide eyed, I was not going to do that, no way, no how. Ry was in this class, but so was Sharpay, they would pair up with Chad and Kelsi respectively and I would be left with somebody I shouldn't trust. She let us pick our own partners, our class seemed to be quite big. Though I didn't move, I was quite happy alone, until Miss Morris brought somebody over to me.

"Salut" the voice said, uninterested, waiting for her to leave

I looked into his eyes, it was that breathtaking boy again. The one I had been warned against.

"Salut, Je M'apple Gabi" I said "Et vous"

"Troy, but I'm sure you already know that" He said, his voice cocky and uninterested

"No, I don't believe I do" I answered, his mood was rubbing off on me

"You must be new here"

Point out the obvious cap'n.

"Well done"

He looked slightly taken aback by my attitude. Apparently nobody talked to him like that, not even elders.

"You must be smart" I smiled, giving him a flash of my teeth

"Ugh" he said, looking at me with distaste "You're an emo"

I looked at him, annoyance at the beautiful creature before me. I hated people giving me labels.

"Don't even go there"

He laughed a cocky laugh, not even looking at me. He thought he was it, he thought that he was Mr Thing, how could I take him down a peg without pegging him and my father coming after me? I contemplated this while we sat in silence, not able to look at each other. Finally the bell went and we greatfully left, each of us seething at the other one. I knew what Sharpay meant now, stay away, but it probably wasn't for the same reason. His charm didn't work on me, he knew it and he didn't try it. Thankfully. Though my lack of prettiness probably helped too.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Sharpay was more than delighted at the fact that I too now hated Troy, she was glad she didn't have to warn me again. She was also surprised at Ry's news about me doing the dance class. She seemed happy that I was getting used to New Mexico, in truth it wasn't so bad, but she also seemed to be happy that I was spending time doing other activities.

I had dance class today, and in truth I didn't mind too much. I just hoped that we would be doing something simple today. If this was the worst thing to do here, then I didn't mind. I hadn't argued about coming here today so my father didn't drive me. Ry and Kelsi greeted me when I went it, and I began to think of them as friends, and I was glad to have somebody here.

The dance class started as normal, we did our stretches and prepared for dance. But this time it was in pairs, we were doing a ballroom dance, starting with a waltz. Shit. I hated pairs. Kelsi and Ryan were paired together, and Zeke was paired with the girl he had been eyeing from the last day she helped, and everybody was paired up but me, perfect I thought to myself, just perfect.

"I'll dance with her" the voice came from behind, and my body filled with bile, it was Troy Bolton..


	3. Chapter 3

CONQUEST

Chapter 3: Dance Class

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: So heres the next chapter..hope you like, on with it...

Well here we are again  
Throwing punch-lines, no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise  
We're fading fast  
And we wont work this out  
Jonas Brothers-Tonight

"What" I stuttered, looking like a buffoon

"I'll dance with her" he smiled, giving the dance teacher a look so smouldering I was surprised she wasn't hyperventilating

"That's ok" I managed to get out "I'm fine alone"

Troy gave a short laugh. Obviously he questioned my intellect, I was staring at him in what I hoped was hate, but probably was cross between hate and ogling, it didn't fare well in my argument.

"You can do the waltz alone" he asked, looking at everybody in pairs

"Better than I could do it with you" I said, finally dislodging the lump in my throat

"I seriously doubt that" he said, walking towards me

By now everybody was staring at me. I didn't like this. It was the first day of school all over again. But he kept moving towards me, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hit him, but my arms were locked to their sides, I wanted to run but I was glued to the ground, I wanted to scream but I lost my voice again. So I was stuck here, and I would have to dance. With him. My mouth filled with bile. Words could not describe the hate I felt for him, he was cocky and arrogant and I believed now more than ever what Sharpay had told me on the first day, that he would say all the right things and do everything right just to get in my pants, though I never thought that he would try.

He turned away from me momentarily to murmer something to the teacher. She nodded, taking in his body with her come hither eyes and let him go.

"Where were we" he murmured, taking my hand

Sparks shot through me as his fingers traced over mine, it was hard to hate him when he did that. But I tried. What was with him, he was so nice all of a sudden, he was smooth talking me, doing all the right things, that made me hyperventilate. I preferred him when I couldn't stand his presence, I could hate him with such ease, I probably still could if I remembered how to breathe.

"Let go of me" I managed, pulling his hand from mine

"We're dancing" he said, following the steps the teacher was showing us

He pulled himself closer to me and it felt like I was being scorched. The heat searing through us was unbearable, I couldn't focus on what she was telling us, and I made mistakes everywhere.

"Gabriella focus" the sweet musical voice told me

I looked up, he had the most beautiful blue eyes "I told you I'd be better off alone" I spat, though I didn't want his arms to leave me

"And I told you to focus" he snapped, twirling me out, the way she had shown

"And I told you to leave me alone" I snapped, twirling into him

He grabbed me with such force, that I was practically stuck on him "I want to do this right, the waltz and the tango are the two dances we have to nail for next weeks competition"

"C-c-ompet-"

"Yes competition, did you not know, and you're ruining my chances of winning"

He looked so serious, he hadn't bothered to come here last week, I had no idea what his problem was. He never struck me as the type to give a crap about anything.

"I don't give a crap about dance, or about you winning some sick ass competition, you are the lowest of the low, I wouldn't even let you lick my shoes" I had found my voice, I was more glad than I had ever been to have found it, to have stood up for myself, even if it was just a whisper, he heard me loud and clear.

"Nobody ever talks to me like that" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear

"Well nobody treats me like shit and gets away with it" I smiled, for the benefit of the teacher

His hand grazed my side, electricity shot through me "I wasn't planning on it"

I looked up at him confused and angry, I no longer stared into his beautiful baby blues or allowed his touch to scorch me. It was only Monday's and Saturday's that I had to deal with dance, and after class I would ask if I could change partners, I wanted to make this as painless as possible. I didn't need any distractions, especially not one like him, not one that could make me ogle one minute and give a death glare the next.

We didn't speak until the end of class, and I focused on the steps to keep my mind from wandering. "You and me tomorrow" he growled in my ear

I whipped around, I wasn't planning on having him as a partner for very much longer. "What" I spat, trying to sound as angry as possible

"Well, you didn't focus enough today, so we're doing extra rehearsals until we get this right"

I shook my head in horror, he seemed to be enjoying this. It seemed like no challenge was too impossible for him. But I was going to make it very difficult for him

"No" I finally answered "I'm not going, twice a week is torture enough"

He laughed, this obviously wasn't going to phase him. He would drag me to that torture if it killed him. Why was winning so important?. I'd never won anything, and it didn't bother me.

"I'm not giving you a choice" he muttered, heading to the teacher

"Gabi" the teacher called "I think that Troy is right"

Her hips swayed as she moved towards us, if only I looked like that, I sighed to myself. She liked Troy and she made no secret of it, brushing herself against him as she flitted to his side.

"What" i spluttered again, this time they both looked at me questioningly

"I think that you and Troy should take the dance studio tomorrow, you guys need to rehearse" she gave the keys without question "These are a spare set, whenever you want just take it, I need somebody to win this year" she smiled, giving Troy a big hug

She left the dance studio in silence. And I followed afraid of what I might do if I stayed in his presence any more.

I stayed in my car for a few minutes, afraid to move. But eventually cold set in and I had to turn the ignition in order to get home. I took a shower as soon as I got home, washing his scent from my hair, washing away the feel of his touch from my skin and throwing my clothes as far from me as possible, I didn't need his over priced cologne any where near me, I had too much homework.

I got out of the shower and towelled my hair, making sure that any traces of him were gone from me. But to no success, he was in my head, he had moved in and he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. I tried to focus on my homework, but to no avail, it took me twice as long to get it done, so I just took an old essay from my folder on the computer and changed a few bits and pieces and printed it off for English the next morning.

I pulled a brush through my hair and placed my hair in a neat bun, I didn't want to get sick. Finally I managed to get asleep, but something awoke me, a sort of oddly patterned tapping noise. Cautiously, I headed over to the window, looking out, my feet froze to the ground. It was Troy.

I opened the window, managing to find my voice. "T-Troy"

"I told you we had to rehearse"

"Its four in the morning"

"Do you think that matters" he said incredulously "I have to win this"

"Its four in the fucking morning Troy, I'm not going anywhere with you"

He paused to contemplate my response. He obviously expected me to jump right down there with him. I didn't even know that he knew where I lived. That was probably what he got off the teacher, I had a feeling that he could do that. I felt extremely violated by this boy, he was stalking me now, and today he wanted to practically rip my guts out.

"Go the fuck away" I groaned, I was too tired for this

"I'm not going anywhere until you come with me Montez"

I groaned, he obviously didn't want me to sleep. "How are you awake" I asked, suspiciously

"Coffee and other stimulants" he winked, cheekily

"What"

"Oh for fuck sake Gabi I've been asleep since I went home, now will you come the hell down"

I sighed, he wasn't going to leave until I came down with him, so groggily I grabbed a pair of bottle green skinny jeans and a loose fitting shirt and headed to the Jaguar he had parked outside the house. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night


	4. Chapter 4

CONQUEST

Chapter 4: Falling

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for the reviews keep it ..on with the story...

I grumbled the entire way down to the dance studio. Falling in and out of love with him as we went. But that was when he didn't look at me.

We arrived at the dance studio and he unlocked the doors, turned on the lights and watched me squint as my eyes adjusted to it. It seemed so empty now, so lifeless, but he didn't stop to take it in, he simply took my hand and placed it on his side.

"Focus" he said, pulling me close and wrapping himself around me

The heat between us was unbearable. I hated feeling so flustered whenever I was around him. It didn't help that I looked like shit. But he seemed to focused on the dance to pay me any attention, I was glad.

He twirled me around the dance-floor, still not satisfied that I was up to his standards, stopping only to make his steps better. I was just something to hold on to, to move around so that he could get his moves right. Finally he stopped, tilting his face in frustration at me.

"Ugh" I groaned, I was not in any mood for it

"Can you please get this right"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not at my best at five fucking am" I shouted, annoyed at him

"Well don't focus and this is what happens" he said, pulling me up to him

My heart rate quickened "Let go of me"

His grip loosened and he stepped away from me "Look missy we have to do this okay, you want me to lose"

"I don't give a flying fuck" i sighed crossing my arms

"My my aren't we a spoilt little rich girl this morning" he laughed, scratching his head

"Well forgive me for not being like Perky Perkson and not having ten coffees before we arrived, you know"

He scoffed, he didn't buy any of this. He was actually enjoying my anger, which enraged me even more. "Listen" he scolded

"I have to win this" he said, his anger boiling up within him

"Well I can't be this perky, this early" I smiled "Or late depending on your view"

He gave me a look to show that he wasn't in the mood for this, he needed to win at all costs and wasn't going to have it any other way. Whatever he was playing at, it seemed to me like he needed to win. But I didn't want to play the game, it was annoying to say the least. He was hot one minute, cold the next, made me feel inadequate. How could I match up to him. It was never going to be possible.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" he sighed

"What" I asked, incredulously

"We. Can. Do. This. The. Hard. Way. O-"

"I'm not dense" I snapped "I just don't know what you mean"

He sighed "You can make it easier by complying with me or you can make this the most god damn difficult thing you've ever done"

I sighed. He wasn't going to give up until we got this "Fine" I sighed, pulling a sweater off

He looked me over "Stylin'" he mocked

I scowled at him. Was he serious. Or did he just have a huge problem. He had no idea how to talk to people, he was talking to me as if I was a stupid person, and I didn't think that I was. If you wanted to have the same treatment, he was going the right way about it. I needed to call him up on it.

"Shut it" I sighed, as I watched in awe of him pulling his t-shirt off. He was beautiful, the contours of his muscles from working out at the school gym made my legs go weak, the obvious glow of his skin from dancing. I felt inadequate next to him, I was so ordinary and my baggy top did nothing to aid my case.

I had no idea what to think any more. He was my worst enemy and my ideal man all in one. He looked like he spent a lot of time on his looks and he wanted to show it off. It seemed that he used his body to intimidate the girls into the sack with him. Well not this girl. No matter how confused I was. Though he wasn't interested in me for anything physical, he just needed to win some stupid dance contest for some strange reason.

"You can take a picture" he grinned, noticing my leering, but to be honest, it would take an idiot not to notice it.

"What" I sighed, snapping out of my day dream

He laughed, shaking his head, this was not helping my case, ogling and my obvious lack of mouth watering looks. He was obviously used to people falling at his feet.

"You are somethin' else" he sighed, shaking his head "Not like anybody I've ever met"

I nodded, not wanting to look at him "You could say that"

I sighed finally, wanting to get this over with "Can we just dance please"

He nodded, giving up on trying to get through me and took my hand, smiling gently as he took me and placed my arms around his neck "We're gonna try a lift"

"There's lifts in a waltz" I asked "That wasn't in the steps Steph showed us"

"But its gonna put me over the edge" he smiled, taking my hand

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't say no, because he wasn't going to let me one way or the other. "Fine" i sighed, resigned to this fact

"Good"

"Now what you need to do is this" he said, looking into my eyes, he told me that I needed to bend my needs when I was lifted and put them across his chest and keep one arm locked around his neck, and then he would drop me into a spin.

It all sounded so complicated, but I had to try it, no matter what. My parents would be over the moon. The fact that I was putting extra time into my dance and making friends would be more than they ever could have hoped for when they had me.

Several tries and I still had no luck with this step, I thought I was good at it, but he wasn't happy with me. He was panting and getting more and more frustrated with me, but he didn't say it, he just kept saying 'again', the lift down to the twirl was what was getting me the most. He knew it. But he also knew that I had just started. I almost wanted him to lash out at me, to tell me to get my fucking act together.

"Ugh" I finally said, as we came into the twirl

"You'll get it, again" he sighed, "From the waltz"

We did a few steps and then headed into the lift, finally getting the lift and into the twirl, but he still looked unhappy with it.

"What's wrong now" I said, annoyed that he still was unhappy, but he wasn't telling me

"You're not meeting my eyes" he said, frustrated at me

"I didn't know I had to" I said, getting ready to do it again

We did it a few more times, and by now I thought that he was going to murder me, and I couldn't blame him, I refused to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me" he roared, it startled me

"I need passion" he said "You have to make it passionate"

"How" I roared, so frustrated, I just wanted to go home now, I had done everything to help him, I just didn't want to look at those blue's because if I did I knew my hate for him would dissolve

"Like this" he said crushing his lips to mine, and I was lost for that one moment in time


	5. Chapter 5

CONQUEST

Chapter 5: Our World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for reviewing, keep it up..

The kiss burned on my lips all the way home, all that night it was all I could think about and it was wrong all wrong, no matter how good it felt, no matter how many times I'd wanted more to happen, I had to remind myself that it was wrong, so so wrong and twisted in all of its regions.

The next morning passed in a blur. Sharpay came to pick me up and we rode to school with her, my mother was more than happy to see my friends, but I was more than happy to get to see his beautiful face, and that scared me more than anything because I know that the kiss didn't mean anything. It was a spur of the moment, and yet I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anybody, he must be trying to get me into bed. I wasn't going to have it, no matter how much I wanted it. I would not be like Sharpay, I would not be bitter for him. I would not make her mistakes.

My hair was pulled back in a bun and I wore my favourite sweats and college jumper, I was going to relax today. School or no school. I needed a break. My head was too full of thoughts of him, so much so that I wasn't doing well anyway, all concentration gone out the window, along with my sense of normality.

"Wow dressing down" Ryan noted as I sat down beside Sharpay

"It's her monthlies" Kelsi announced "I'd know that look anywhere"

My cheeks burned bright red. She couldn't have been more far off the mark. "Kelsi" I muttered, my face beginning to burn

"Sorry didn't realise it was a secret" she muttered, playing with her food, did that girl ever eat ?

I wanted to ask her, but I didn't get a chance, Sharpay was scowling, I looked at her confused and then I realsized who was approaching us. None other than golden balls himself. Mr Troy Bolton.

"Gabi" he smiled, his trade mark heart melting smile

"Troy" I mumbled, chewing on the celary sticks in my salad

"Healthy" he smiled, picking one up and taking a bite

"Well y'know" I smiled, feeling Sharpay glaring at me

"How do you know him"

"Dance" Kelsi smiled "Partners, not Gabis choice"

Sharpay nodded, taking on the information, scowling a little less at me, but wanting to throttle Troy, well it looked like that anyway.

"Hows things" he asked casually, winking at Sharpay

"Fine Troy, what do you want"

"Dance, now" he sighed, looking to Kelsi and shaking his head, noting the same thing I did

"What Troy, its lunchtime" I scowled, he was not going to get me to dance at this hour, not in school, not when I was knackered

"And I just need to practice" he seemed to be quite sure that we would do this

"Troy can you please leave" Kelsi seemed to be getting irritated now

"When she does" he smiled, gesturing towards me

"Gabi" Kelsi sighed, her eyes pleading

I sighed and got up "Fine"

Troy smiled, linking arms with me and winking at Sharpay. We walked silently through the halls, his arm now resting by his side, away from me. It was a show, to annoy my friends, to irk them, thats all this was, it didn't matter that it had been the best kiss I'd ever had, it didn't mean anything to him, and that's the way it would always stay. One part of me was glad and one part of me felt resigned to that fact.

"Where ar-" I was cut off by him dragging me into the boys locker room. It was empty and the peppy theme prevailed throughout. Ugh.

"I don't wanna dance" he said, as he headed to his locker "Snicker doodle" he offered, I shook my head

"Troy what" I asked, but he stopped me by kissing my cheek

"Are we doing here" he asked, reading my face "I thought we could talk, seeing as we're dancing together, you know?"

I nodded, unsure of what he was going to do next. The kiss was so innocent. So unlike what Sharpay had said.

"What do" another kiss

"You wanna talk about"

"Please stop doing that" I asked, it was beginning to irritate me that he could do that

"Sorry" he smiled, taking a seat by his locker after taking another Chewit from his locker

"Where you from" I asked, slipping down next to him, wondering why he was doing this

"Right here" he said "Albequerque "

"I could never imagine growing up here, no matter how much you like it" I smirked, taking a Jelly baby from his locker

"I like to think so, but whats wrong with here" he asked, as I shook my head

"Nothing, its just its so small" I said, used to having a bigger home

"Why where's Gabis home town" he asked, referring to my nickname

"San Fran" I smiled

"You're a Cal girl then" he smiled "Always sunny I guess"

I nodded "So any family" he asked, looking for something to talk about

"My mom, my dad and me, and our dog Mitchie"

"Sounds like fun" he smiled, as I took my hair from my face and twirled it round my bun

"I tend to ignore them, except when we go to social events" I rolled my eyes "Then I have to pay them attention, it's the only way I get home"

He laughed "Yeah, my mom and dad are like that, I have to dress up and do the whole works, like what's the point" he actually understood what was going on in my life,weird, or just something all people round here had in common

"Yeah, I mean give me my sweats any day" I smiled, he gave me the once over and shook his head

I looked at him, what was wrong now. "So free time" he asked, running his hand up my arm, I felt as if my mouth was dry

"What free time" I sighed "Between the torturous dance and the fucking APs I have no free time for myself"

He laughed "Dancing that bad huh" he smiled, bringing his hand to my shoulder and leaving it there

"Yea" I smiled, reminding myself not to get in too deep, but I think it was too late

"Well I love it, and basketball, I just can't choose"

"C'mon" I smiled, removing his hand "There has to be one"

"I can't" he sighed, "Way too hard"

"Life or death" I laughed, prodding him

"Basketball" he smiled, finally answering

I raised my eyebrows "Dance"

I laughed, he was worse than Pay or Kelsi or me for making decisions. "Choose Bolton" I said with mock seriousness

"I can't" he laughed, "You choose between them for me"

"Huh, I don't play basketball, as a general rule" I laughed, remembering when I was tripped in PE last week

"Fine, Dance"

"Final answer"

"Yes"

"Phone a friend"

"No"

"Fifty Fifty"

"No"

"Ask the-"

"Gabi" he laughed, his eyes glowing

"I'm sure, you've haggled it from me"

I nodded, satisfied with myself. "Now it's you're turn"

"I don't play" I smiled, confused, as he reached closer to me, lust present in his eyes

"I have a different game" he smiled, a wry grin on his features

"A kiss or a hug" he asked, such a simple question, yet I didn't know what was the right answer, in the end, I could not think of anything that would make me sound smart

"Both" i finally answered

"Ah ah ah" he waved his finger at me "Nope"

"Ugh" I sighed "A hug"

"So innocent" he smiled "Are you sure"

"Yes-no-yes-kiss" I answered, embarressed

"Why can you not choose"

"Haven't had much experience I guess" I said, going red

"I can help" he smiled, he was dangerously close now

"No" I smiled, nervously "You're fine"

"Why" he asked, in an innocent voice

"I've been well informed of your reputation" I sighed, wishing that I didn't because then we could be together, that is if he wanted me

"What did she tell you" he sighed, squinting at me

"That your reputation was not great, you use girls, say everything right and then leave them"

"She and I slept together before and now she doesn't want anybody to go near me because I didn't fall in love with her straight away, it was two years ago and I was stupid, I got over it but she has still not"

I sighed "I should have known"

He frowned "I'm not like that anymore, I swear"

I scoffed "Sure, look, maybe we can be friends"

"That all" he asked, his face creased into a frown

"At best" I smiled

He nodded looking dejected,But all the time I wished he would kiss me even though I told him not to. We stayed in the locker rooms all day, missing class, joking, nobody looked for us and we were happy in our little world.


	6. Chapter 6

CONQUEST

Chapter 6: Ikiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for the reviews..

When I got home that night from dance my mother was there. Waiting. At the door. What was wrong with her now? I was dancing, making friends and doing well at school what else did this narcotic woman want. I shuffled in the door past her, trying to avoid her eyes. I needed a shower.

"Who was that" she asked, giving me the look

"Who"

"That guy" she asked, as I took my hair out from my bun and let it hang loose

"Troy Bolton" why was she asking me this, I had friends, be happy bitch

"What's he to you" why did she care, he was rich and single, she would normally be allowing me to throw myself at him in order to get into his pants

"Nobody" I sighed, going up the stairs, though my mind was elsewhere

"I don't want you near him"

I scoffed and headed to my room. Was she really serious, she didn't think I was going to stay away from him, did she?, he was beginning to be nice to me, ruse or otherwise, I didn't seem to mind one bit. But Pays words were consistently in my ear 'don't go near him', and 'pig' and all. I wasn't sure what to do anymore, whether to love him or to hate him.

That night was a horrible one, I couldn't concentrate on my homework, I didn't do very much in the end. His face was what occupied my mind. I decided to head out to my balcony just do get some clarity, I had to be alone, I had to work out what I was feeling. Taking a blanket, I headed out to the cold evening air. I looked up at the stars, though they were covered by the cloud of the early evening, taking a deep sigh I looked around me again, I almost screamed in surprise, when Troy popped his head around the side, I thought I was hallucinating.

"What the-"

"am I doing here" he asked, taking out the cussin

"Yeah" I sighed, closing my eyes, taking in the air around me, which I seemed to need a lot more of

"I missed you" he said grimly

I looked up at him "But this is stalking"

He sat down beside me "I don't mind" he laughed, pulling the blanket around him

"I do" I sighed, pulling the blanket from him

I was sick of him popping around whenever he felt lonely. He needed to leave me alone, because when I was with him I couldn't think straight, and I rarely sounded like I made any sense. I needed to figure out how I truly felt, not what he did. Because I knew what he was doing, but I also knew that I was falling for it. So he had to leave. He had to leave me alone.

"What's wrong" he asked, taking my hand in his, I pulled it away, moving from him, so that my thoughts were sane

"We can't keep doing this, I mean we could have been friends but you just, you don't call, nothing" I sighed, resting my head in my hands

"We're not doing anything, and we are friends, and look I'll call in the future" he said, keeping his distance

"No because we shouldn't be friends" I sighed, knowing that I would mentally kick myself for this conversation later on.

"Why" he asked, sounding baffled that people wouldn't want to be friends with him

"Because I don't trust you" I sighed, figuring that I had nothing more to say on the subject

He sighed, he obviously didn't think that I wouldn't trust him because he had told me to believe him that he had changed.

"I'm trying" he sighed, pursing his lips

"Please don't, because we shouldn't be friends"

"I wanna be more than friends"

"Ugh" I sighed, I was sick of this

"Can you just please just stop and look at me" he said, exposing his arms to the open air

"I'm not gonna be your anything okay, you know what I thought I could do this but I cant" I sighed, shaking myself free

"We can't be friends now" he asked, startled that somebody wouldn't want to be friends with him

"You're too weird, you're hot one minute.." I sighed looking into the pools of beauty that were his eyes "You're cold the next, you wanna be friends, then you wanna be more than friends, you're too much to handle okay"

"For fuck sake, you know what gabi, I know you like me" he said, pulling my arm, as I turned to go back inside

"Arrogant son of a bitch" I shouted, pulling the firm grip from my arm

"I know you want me" he said, unphased "I know it, you know it too"

"I don't" I said, wishing he would go

He needed to leave "I just want you to go, please"

I couldn't deal with him because if I stayed here too long with him, I would end up kissing him and regretting the decision soon after. Pleading with him, though doesn't work, he usually got his own way.

"I'm not going anywhere until you admit it" he smirked, pulling me into him

"I'll never admit it" I whispered, pushing his arms from my hold

He laughed, he was so ignorant, I couldn't stand him. Why couldn't he just leave me, I wasn't something special. I could go on without him. I would be better if I didn't have anything to do with him. But sometimes, he could be so sweet, good acting, but I was falling for it, and I knew it, that's why he needed to leave. I wasn't going to be another one of them victims. Another story, another mistake from some girl.

I was so confused. I needed to be by myself. He had to go. His face fell. He wad beginning to realise that I was serious, but I also knew that he wasn't about to give up on me, he was going to try his level best to get me to fall for him.

"Please" he said, lifting my face to meet his

"I. don't. have. feelings. for. you" I said emphasising each letter , wanting to say the opposite

"You do" he smiled, a grin so beautiful it melted my anger

"I don't" i repeated, wishing he would give up

"You don't know how much I want you" he said huskily

It was at that moment that I made the biggest mistake ever, I leaned up and kissed him. My lips were on fire as I pressed my lips against his, my head swam with his touch and my skin burned at the thought of him and I together. But he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he sighed "You're right, that shouldn't have happened"

My head fell, nodding I knew that he was right. I had no right to do that, no right at all. That's why I needed him to stop, to go away, at least he was being honest here. He wasn't going to do something that horrible, I wasn't going to give anything for him. He would give up. Anguish flooded through me. And I didn't know why.

"Yeah" I nodded, we needed to just go our seperate ways

"But I'm not saying I didn't like it, I just know you're not like that" he smiled, touching my hand and kissing it lightly

"Yeah right" I nodded, making sure I didn't look disappointed, Pay wouldn't forgive me of this got out

"Can you please just consider me as a friend"

"It's too hard I can't, I'm sorry" knowing that I wanted to just hit somebody for making me like this

"What, why, can't we be friends"

"Because I don't trust myself with you" I sighed, and with that he got up and left me there, alone in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

CONQUEST

Chapter 7: Stupid Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: I love you guys for the reviews..keep it up..

Looking in the mirror, I slowly brushed my hair. I was getting ready for school and my outfit just wanted to make me look hideous, defeated I tied up my hair in a messy bun and took out my trusted old sweats and quickly changed. My style was unimportant, it didn't bother me. I quickly hurried down the stairs and, grabbing my bag I headed out the door, quickly disturbed by my own thoughts of him.

He was always on my mind now. And since that kiss, that stupid kiss, I couldn't get him or his eyes out of my head. They burned into me, and I wanted them so much, yet it killed me to admit that, becuase I knew what he was after, the one thing I would not give up. The one thing I held dear to me, from the one boyfriend I had ever had, my innocence. He was the first thing I thought of when I headed out the door this morning, he was the one I wanted with me in my bed last night, kissing me and telling me that I was beautiful, just somebody to tell me that I wasn't a loner or a loser. But he couldn't be that somebody.

I wanted to rid him from my mind, because I knew that we would never be anything more once this dance class and semester was over. We would be nothing more than a distant memory to one another, we would move on, and I would fine somebody who was capable of loving me, who would put up with all of my imperfections, and who would find me the better for them, not like him, he wanted what most teenagers wanted. Sex.

I opened the door cautiously to my car, the sun was beating down on me and I was very warm, I should not have worn what I had worn, it was too hot out and now I was paying for it. It was all I needed. Who would have thought that it would be like this in October, not me anyway.

My steering wheel burned my hands, but I didn't notice. What would I do about this guy? He said he wanted me, then he stopped kissing me, he made me feel like a fool, he was a good actor feeding all the right lines. He was somebody that belonged on the stage, centre of attention. He was the one who should be famous, should be somebody in our tiny little overly preppy school. I still hadn't figured out why he wasn't a celebrity. Maybe he enjoyed sweet little New Mexico girls. I had no idea.

I turned into the school, hoping somehow that he would be there waiting for me, but he wasn't. He would be there after school, and we would practice dancing, because that was what he wanted, and he always got what he truly wanted, if there was a way to get something, he would get it. Which meant that he didn't want me badly enough, so I could stop thinking about him, but the truth was that I couldn't and I couldn't figure out why because I had only been here two weeks. But it seemed the norm for him to do this, get into people, get them to fall for the sweet guy, sleep with you and then walk away, but somehow I couldn't figure it out. I wanted him too badly that I was willing to sacrifice that just to have him near.

I walked through the small doors, they seemed kind of familiar after just a few weeks, and I headed to my locker, hoping that nobody would see me. I looked like shit. As soon as that thought had entered my head, I felt a hand on the small of my back. I was about to turn around and slap it away but it was Troy, and one look at him and I couldn't be angry, which irked me to no end.

"Hi" I sighed, turning back to my books

He curled himself around to meet my eyes "Hi"

I couldn't do anything. I needed him right then and there. But I held back. Waiting for him to make the next move. Swiftly he kissed me on the cheek and walked away, without an answer, without anything, and I was left standing, annoyed and more confused by him then I had ever been. But then I saw him, he was obviously moving away because he saw his friends, he was embarrassed by me, and I couldn't really blame him. I was nothing like any of the girls in this school, the ones that he slept with before, if I was him I'd be embarrassed too.

Kelsi caught up with me next, babbling on about the previous night's happenings, we had dance yesterday and her and Ryan had accomplished a new move, as she liked to call it. I was happy and nodded at all of the correct positions but I wasn't paying much attention, I was consumed by him. Again. I needed to get him out of my head, but I couldn't and I wouldn't. Luckily she never noticed that I wasn't paying much attention, she caught up with Ryan, who had just revealed to Pay and I that he was in fact dating Kelsi, it was a surprise seeing as she didn't want it announced over the whole school. I acted happy, but the whole time, thinking of new moves that could be accomplished with Troy. And every one I hated myself more and more with.

Troy never looked up from his work as we shared Ap eng lit and Ap french, he wasn't one that would notice me, no matter how much he said. He would never love me, which was stupid to believe that after meeting him and loathing him in the beginning to being consumed by thoughts of many situations where Troy and I could find myself, alone and making out. It was wrong, all wrong. But I couldn't stop it.

I needed him to leave my life so that I could go back to normal. I needed to get back to school work. I couldn't keep him in my head, it would cost me too much. But I knew that every time I thought about him going, I wanted to kick myself, because I knew that I didn't mean it. Finally it was time for home and we had a pile of work to do. Heading to my car, I couldn't even think about dance because I knew that I had to get home because we had so much of it. I was happy for the distraction.

But I knew I wouldn't get away that easily, I felt a strong arm pull mine, and I knew that there was no questioning it. I had to do it, he wouldn't let me go home, to attend to the pile of homework that I needed to get done so that I couldn't think about him. The car journey was silent, we took his car to the dance studio, and in the car I couldn't help but look at him. He was beautiful, and I knew that I would never match up to that. He pulled to a stop and finally took a glance at me before speaking.

"I'm going to quit" he said finally

"What" I asked, unsure of the meaning

"I'm going to quit trying to get you because I know you won't be with me"

"I don't like you that's why" he knew that I was lying

"Stop lying, you lier" he spat

"Just because I don't want to jump into bed with you" I spat back, he was so irritating, and he couldn't give a fuck about me

"Such a hypocrite"

"Huh" I asked, incredulous

"That thing's supposed to mean that you'll wait for love" he was looking at my ring

I nodded, confused

"Well here love is right in front of your eyes and you're turning your back on it"

I sat there unable to move. In some ways he was right, but I had to remind myself that he was an actor, playing a sweet guy.

"I'll move on" he sighed "But you'll have to spend the rest of your life knowing that you turned your back on me"

I sat there. He looked so sincere, he was so emotional. It made me want to cry. But I knew it, if he was acting or not, he was telling me what I was afraid to hear and I knew that he was right, I was a hypocrite, because I loved him. Even if he didn't love me. And that's what my ring was about. Waiting for love. And here he was.

"You'll make the choice" he sighed

And I did. With one swift movement I was on his lap and he was pulling me to the back of the car. He kissed with such tenderness, his arms locked around my head as his lips gently moved with mine, our bodys tangling, our tongues moving with each other as one. My body ached for him as he moved from my lips and began kissing a trail along my jawline and down my collarbone, I was never more sure that I wanted him than right now. As I pulled my shirt from my body, he gazed down at me, allowing his own shirt to fall to the floor, but as I kissed him one more time and pulled my hair from my eyes , his face turned to fear and he quickly pulled away, as if something had washed over him and he realized what he was doing.

"I'm sorry" he said, pulling his shirt away from the floor and headed out of the car, leaving me there, regretting what I had just done


	8. Chapter 8

CONQUEST

Chapter 8: Ilove

Discalimer: I own nothing

An: People please review..I need to know what you think..it doesn't take too long does it..anyway on with the story

It had been two days since that incident and I hadn't spoken to him. I hadn't wanted to. I was going to give myself up to him. To give my life to him and he was willing to take it. And now he went, he left me in the car too shocked to move, to do anything. I hadn't been able to tell anybody, it was my little secret, my mom would have gone nuts and my father..well is it wise to tell him something like that?..eh nope..

My mom hadn't noticed anything different, but my dog Mitchie wasn't so self centered. She was one of those ugly but you have to love it kind of dogs. We got her from a local dog breeder and I loved her. She knew what I was like..you know like a best friend..sad yes..but she knew that I was upset and she came to me, bone in mouth, ready to listen to what I had to say. Oddly enough I loved talking to her..she wasn't like anybody..she didn't judge me..and now I was some crazy lady who talked to her dog..but I'd take it any day to being with somebody who would fuck me over.

I was done with him..in love with him..heartbroken..yes but in reality did I ever really know him? So why should I be so upset? I knew that he was npt good enough for me..selfish it sounds but I knew somebody like me wasn't..well you know..well suited to him..we were in different leagues and I belonged in the group with morals and he belonged to the group who had none.

I imagined how it would go many times over a million times in my head and never thought it would end like this, me sitting here, eating cookie dough and watching Juno. I loved that movie though, that girl had such courage to just do what the hell she pleased, she had such spunk, but I couldn't help but wish that I was like that..not the whole baby adoption thing but to have such control of her life.

I wondered to myself weather he hated me or whether he had realised that I was just ugly enough for him to keep away from me..I didn't like the first option, so I hoped for the second. For some reason, I didn't want him to hate me, even though what he had done was so horrible, it would have been easier..no..I wanted the second one because it meant that he didn't hate me..he just found me unattractive. But what he had done had left me numb, and alone, regretting what I was going to do. But as I reflected, watching Juno give birth, not really paying attention, I wondered, if he gave me that option again..would I give in? I shuddered at my own response.

I would have never done that before..but it was something about him that made me want to scream, made me want to cry, made me want to fall for him, I was sure that I wasn't the only one. I promised Pay that I wouldn't go near him, and I did, I crossed that line, in fact I was so far over that I knew there was no going back. He wanted what he couldn't have and I made it difficult for him to get it, and Pay warned me, so I knew that I was going to have to tell her.. that I was weak, that I had fallen for him.

Like a wimp, I chickened out when she answered the phone, asking her what History assignment we had for the next day, she thought I was slightly weird, seeing as I never had to ask the homework, but I couldn't, I couldn't betray her like that, I had a feeling she was still battered from her experience with Troy, I didn't need to bruise her any more with my almost experience with Troy. So, knowing what the History assignment was, I decided to get to work on it, trying to focus on the 1916 Easter Rising, yes in our history, we had to learn about other cultures. I tried, many times to do it, but I knew that any chances of doing it well hung like a thread..I knew that I didn't stand a chance..he filled my mind.

This..game that he played wasn't funny anymore, so tired and dejected I let him fill my head as I drifted in and out of sleep, knowing that I had let him win. It annoyed me as I had always thought of myself as strong, together, and never relied on a guy to get me through, especially one like him. But his face, no matter how much I wanted to get rid of it for all he caused me, still kept appearing in my head. His voice telling me that he loved me, though I would never believe it.

It was that same odd tapping noise that awoke me this time, though, I hoped it was him, because even though he had humiliated me, I still loved him, still wanted to kiss him, to make love to him.

Stepping out of my bed, I pulled back the drape, and looked out. It was him. My heart fluttered, I couldn't breathe. Opening the door, I let the cool air fill my lungs and the wind whip my hair out of my face. It was a cool October night and I couldn't help but shiver, but it was this shiver that made me realise that how he had hurt me, really was unacceptable, unforgivable in fact. Though I couldn't bring myself to leave his eyeline.

"Gabi" he said, climbing up to reach me

I wanted to hit him.

"What" I growled, sounding as angry as my mind would allow

"I'm so sorry"

I scoffed, I may be in love with him, but I wasn't stupid, I know when I was being played. That apology was going to go in the category of most convincing smooth talking. But he wouldn't pull the wool over me yet, I wouldn't give in, no matter how much my body ached for his kiss.

"You really expect me to believe that" I asked, hoping I wouldn't show that I wanted to believe it and go and jump on him and make out with him

"No" he said, hanging his head "I don't know what to do"

Good acting. _Pfff. Yeah Right _was my inital reaction. Since when did _the stud_ need any help with the fairer sex?

"I'll tell you what" I said, wishing I didn't have to, but for my pride, I had to "You can help me, you can make me hate you less if you leave"

His eyes were pleading, like they had never been before, they were enthralling and I was finding it hard to escape the pools of blue that glinted in the light of the streetlights. I wanted to kiss him, to have him in my bed, right here, but I couldn't because he didn't love me, no matter how good an act he put on, no matter how much I told myself ,I couldnt believe what came out of his mouth, I knew that when I really came down to a decision, with rational thought on my side, that I had to get on with my life, without him.

"Please" he was on his knees "You don't know how much I regretted that"

"Get up" I spat

He got to his feet quickly. He would do anything I asked now. And I couldn't fall for it, because, given the choice I know that I would do it all over again. I would kiss him and regret it, I would make love to him and regret it, I would do anything he asked me, but I had to detach myself because he was bad news for me, a bad move. It would make me lose, and I felt that I had already lost, I had let him in my life, and that was spinning out of control, he had won, could he not let me alone, to be myself, so that I could be normal. I had lost he had won. What was he attached to me for? I fell for him, he could tell his friends, that I was willing to sleep with him, he had gotten under my skin and I lost. Wasn't it enough?

"I'm sorry" he repeated, putting his hand to my cheek

I let it there momentarily, feeling the roughness of his skilled hands on my soft cheek, but then I pushed it away, knowing that I wouldn't be able to control my next actions if it stayed there.

As he stood back, his eyes began to tear up, his voice cracking in places.

"Go" I managed to choke out

But he stayed.

"Leave" I asked my voice catching in my throat

"No" was what he managed to say, through the tears

"Will you go" I pleaded

He shook his head "I'm not going until you come with me" he pleaded

I shook my head "I'm not going anywhere with you"

His tears continued to flow "Please"

Why wouldn't he leave "I'm not going" I shouted

"Gabi" he said, taking my hand and kissing it

All logical thought was lost, he was standing here, pleading with me, crying and I knew that I couldn't do this, but yet I wanted to. I didn't know what to believe anymore. I wanted to be with him, to go where he asked, like before, but yet I wanted him to go and leave me alone.

"Where would you take me to" I asked, all logic failing me

"Just trust me" he pleaded

So in my pjs, I stood, unaware of where he might take me, of what I wanted to do, the cold getting to me. I would not and could not trust him as far as I could throw him, which wasn't very. I was confused, more confused than I had been in my entire seventeen years. "I can't"

"Just this once" he sighed, pulling me further into the night

I ended up in his car, wearing a very embarrassing pair of pjs, and thinking how stupid I was for letting myself do this. I knew that it was the wrong thing to do, but I couldn't help but stare. After a silent drive we arrived at our destination, which surprised me, I didn't think of here.

It was the dance studio, but it was lit with a soft glow and he was silent as he pulled me out of the car. We walked in silence across to the dance studio, where he let me in. The room shocked me, it was lit with hundreds of tiny tea lights, some aglow, others had gone out from the time had tried to get me here, there was a small blanket in the corner, and I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

But I didn't get time to think, as he placed a gentle but emotional kiss on my lips, my world began to spin at an alarming rate. He pulled away, looking into my eyes, his face sullen, serious, I couldn't decipher the exact emotion that he had. I still wondered if he was planning on anything tonight, I told myself that I was only here to get him out of my face, so that he would leave me alone, but I knew that it was a lie, I was here because I couldn't stay away, because in the end I would do anything he asked me to. I was weak.

He gave me one last look "I love you"


	9. Chapter 9

CONQUEST

Chapter 9: Heat

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Please reveiw I really appreciate it..on with the sceal...

**I am color...blind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am**

His arms locked around my waist, his body inches from mine as we glided around the floor. I wasn't sure what we were doing, but he had never been so serious in the short time I had known him, dance must really be his passion, I thought to myself.

I looked into his eyes and he kept them locked on his, the heat from his body searing my body, I was unable to breathe, he made me want to hate him and love him all in the one go. But right here, right now, I was looking at him and never had I ever felt so loved in my entire life, no matter how much I told myself to stay away from him, I knew that after this, I wasn't going to be able to keep from him, we were part of each other now, no matter what. This passion, this love, acted or not, meant something to him.

"What are we doing here" I whispered, groaning in his ear

He looked at me, his eyes searching mine "We're dancing"

"There's no step-"

"No Gabi, we're dancing for the heck of it" he sighed, kissing my cheek

The room was dimly lit and his eyes twinkled, just brightly enough for me to see them. I wanted him so badly but I wasn't going to be the fool again, I wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

**taffy stuck, tongue tied  
Stuttered shook and uptied  
Pull me out from inside**

I looked around me, but I couldn't see where he was leading me, we were simply in the moment, lost together. And I was the most happy I had ever been. I never thought that someone who could bring out the worst in me could also bring out the best in me. He seemed like he loved me, but I couldn't be sure, he was a good liar, but everybody lies sometimes, don't we? Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he wasn't. I didn't know. All I knew was that I was crazy about him.

I wanted to kiss him, to hug him, anything to be close to him, but I couldn't, it was too much. It was love. Love was too much for me.

He pulled me even closer to him, his hands playing havoc on my skin, burning into me, causing me to lose my senses. It was as if he wanted me off my head, and I didn't seem to mind. Even if it was too much. He kissed me, gently again this time, but pushing my shirt up, so that he cut put his hands on my bare skin, he pushed me slowly back onto the blanket, his heart rate, I could feel increasing.

**I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine**

My heart was in my mouth as he kissed my lips, his bottom lip enclosing mine, his tongue ran across my lips, asking for permission to my mouth, allowing it, he slowly and torturously kissed me, needing breath he kissed down my neck, stopping to nip at the nape that made me groan. I arched my back to allow him to remove my shirt, his hand slowly going up the curve of my sides, his touch searing mine, I couldn't help but let out a moan, he was releasing my bra now, and I blushed, as he took in the sight.

"You're so beautiful" he said his breath catching

He took me in, kissing down my body, his hands massaging my breasts as he kissed my torso, causing me to giggle. He looked up and smiled, a smile so beautiful it was heart breaking. I knew that right then and there, he was here for me, to make love to me, and that I would make love to him, because he loved me.

"Make love to me" I whispered, the breath short in my throat

He smiled, reaching up to my bottoms, and tugging them down, he knew that I was embarrassed, but he didn't say anything, he just continued to kiss me. As my trousers fell to the floor, leaving me just in my panties, I pulled him up to me, pulling his shirt from his body, revealing the toned torso that had so many times made me wonder.

**I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in**

I reached up and kissed him, his face understanding as he lay down allowing me to kiss down his torso, pulling me closer to him, he pulled down his own bottoms and removed my panties, helping me along the way. He pressed a single finger inside my slick folds, my back arching, my mouth suppressing a groan as he pushed a single finger in and out of me, watching me as my eyes rolled, watching me as the effects of his actions began to take its toll.

He returned to my lips placing a soft kiss on my lips, continuing to pump in and out of me, my heart began to beat faster and I could feel the world around me begin to spin, I wanted him, he was the fresh air I needed on a summer day, he was everything all wrapped up into one, I couldn't live without him. I needed him now. But not yet it was too soon.

"T-roy" I breathed, coming closer and closer to climax

"I know" he whispered "Its ok"

"No" I whispered "I wanna wait until we make love"

He pulled out of me understanding what I meant, he kissed me softly, knowing that I wanted to return the compliment to him. But he knew that I was nervous. He smiled as I took in his naked form,allowing me to trace circles around his abs, hovering there for a while. His smile was so gentle and loving that it looked like he would watch all day, but I knew that there had to be something more so I slowly ran my hand down to his member, gasping as I took hold of it and began to pump up and down, not knowing if I was doing it right. He nodded at me through moans, letting me know that I was doing it in the right manner.

**Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding**

"Gabi" he moaned, pulling my hand away

I nodded, as my hand joined with his "Are you ready" he asked, knowing that I was nervous

I nodded once more as he positioned himself, holding my body for support, kissing me one last time, he entered me. He froze for a moment, watching me adjust myself. Nodding for him to continue no matter how much it hurt me, I knew that he was doing it out of love. I winced as he began pushing in and out of me, hoping that he wouldn't notice, I wanted this to be right for him, I wanted to be perfect, even though I was far from it. I watched as he kissed my breasts, the odd moan escaping from his mouth. It made me smile, through this pain that he was causing still ripped through my body. He noticed as I winced as he began picking up speed. He moved his attention from my breasts to my face, making sure I was sure that what he was doing was ok.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear"So much"

Tears began to form in his eyes as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek, tracing my jaw with his lips. His breathing quickened as he closed his eyes, taking in the pleasure I was causing him.

"Gabi" he whispered through the tears, his voice catching

**I am  
color...blind**

We remained like that for a few minutes, my arms locked around his back, digging my nails into his back. He was tortuously slow. I smiled as I wondered of that's why he was crying. His groans were coming faster now, his breathing grew ragged. I kissed him until I too was becoming short of breath, groaning with him, his hands tangled in my hair.

My body was beginning to shake now, my skin tingling with searing heat, I could feel myself coming closer to climax, he was making it harder for me to breathe, the air I needed was not enough. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him as close as possible, finally coming to the most earth shattering climax, moaning his name all the while. My heart beat began to slow down as he, with a load grunt finally climaxed, kissing my cheek as he did.

**Coffee blach and egg white  
Pull me out from inside**

We lay like that for a while, just kissing and being with each other, but we both knew that we had to get home, so quietly we exited the room, heading back in silence to my house, my eyes never leaving him. As we reached my house, he gave me a kiss so tender that I couldn't let him go.

**I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am fine  
I am fine**

"Do you want me to come up" he asked, huskily

I nodded silently, and he helped me into my home. He knew that I was tired, so we didn't do anything, he just whispered 'I love you' as he held me and watched me fall asleep.

**I am fine**


	10. Chapter 10

CONQUEST

Chapter 10: Ikeep

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Please review and go to my forum, it on the last place, of the last page choose your favourite stories. In high school musical..vote please. On with the story...

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, he was mine now, and I wanted everybody to know. I had finally tamed the untameable, I had never been more thrilled. I turned around to find him smiling back at me. It was a friendly smile, it was one that belonged between us, nobody could take this away from us.

"Mornin'" he smiled at me kissing my cheek

He kissed down my jaw, finally reaching to my lips, smile gone from his eyes, hunger now filling them. He kissed them gently, his tongue running over my bottom lip,made me groan into his mouth, our tongues battled for what seemed like an age, his hands pulling on the edge of my shirt, until finally I allowed him access. Slowly he pulled the shirt over my head and began kissing across my chest, giving a slight but quick grin as he heard the moan escaping from my lips.

He knew what effect his touch had on me and he knew that I would just give in to it. I couldn't do anything anymore, he was the most powerful person I had ever met. Just as he was fondling my ass when he stopped suddenly, causing confusion on my part.

"What" I asked, as he pulled away from me

"We're gonna be late" he said, not really concerned

"Fuck it" I sighed, trying to get him back in the mood

"We have ten minutes Gabi" he said, almost shouting

I looked up into his eyes, and I could see that he was serious. I didn't want to get up, but I did. Pulling the covers over me, I headed over to the chest of drawers and picked out my best skinny jeans and a Juicy Couture tank top, it was pink, so unlike me, but today was a good day.

Throwing the clothes on me I turned around to look at Troy who sat on the bed, a chain in his hand

"I wanna give you something Gabi" he said, coming up to me

He reached up behind me , his breath tickling my ear, and gently placed something around my neck. I fingered it gently while looking in the mirror, it was a T with a small pink gem in the bottom right hand corner.

"Its just a symbol" he sighed "I want you to have me always" he smiled, giving a look I'd never seen, defeat.

I nodded as he kissed me once more and headed out to school, my parents had already left. He never let go of my hand on our way to school. His face in a hard line, he never once asked me what was up, he didn't talk.

Finally we arrived and he looked me in the eyes, "Gabi" he sighed

I gulped, I didn't like that look on his face "Yeah?"

"Nobody must know" he said, though he looked ashamed

"Are y-you ash-"

"No" he sighed, as I pulled the necklace from me and put it in my bag, he watched, confused

"Then wh-"

"I just said that nobody can know, do you really want Pay at my throat"

I shook my head, the man had a point.

"Ok" I sighed, as he got out of the car

We walked to the school in silence, going to our groups. Chad, his friend gave me a look as I passed them. I shook my head and headed over toward where Pay was standing with Ryan.

"Hey" I smiled

Pay was even more overdressed than usual, her platinum locks, pulled back into a high pony, her body clad in a tight pink top and jeans, she looked like a clone of me, though she was about a half a foor taller and two sizes smaller than me. She smiled at my outfit, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Whats wrong" I asked, confused

"You and Troy" she spat

"What" I said gulping, afraid she might be suspicious

"Why were you two together"

I sighed "Dance" was all I said

"You two are doing more than that"

I gulped and shook my head.

"Lier" she answered "Just tell me"

"Troy and I are not together" I shouted, she made me so angry at times when she thought that she was right

"Load of crap" Kelsi piped in, giving me a shock

I stood there, not sure what to do, feeling so betrayed by friends that they didn't believe me, even though what they thought was true, I couldn't help but feel this way. I had always been truthful with them, why could they not just trust me, why couldn't they allow me to be with him. He had become different. Kelsi looked me up and down. Like she was trying to see through me, like that Russian girl who claimed she could see through people. I laughed. Her expression was so serious.

"Guys" I laughed "I'm not in any way affiliated with Troy Bolton"

She shot me a look, I acted as though I wasn't interested. "C'mon" I sighed to Ryan, who was hiding in the corner

"We'll be late for class"

That left Kelsi standing there, motionless as I dragged her boyfriend in the opposite direction. He was very subtly dressed today. More like what Kelsi was wearing. I could feel her eyes on me and it made me nervous. But I kept walking. I had a feeling that this would be a long class.

Ryan stayed silent for the duration of the class, I think he knew that it wasn't wise to do what his sister had done. Lunch came.

Finally I thought to myself as I queued up for my latest slop, a break away from the stresses of High School. I hadn't seen Pay or Kelsi since the fight we had had earlier this morning, and to be honest I had no desire to, they were accusing me of doing _stuff_ with Troy, and although it was true, he didn't want me admitting it, and I couldn't argue. We hadn't spoken since we arrived to school, but it hadn't seemed to work, Pay and Kelsi thought I was his bitch. Well they could think again.

I looked down at my tray, the corners of my mouth pulling down into a frown. I wasn't sure that this was even food. I looked around the cafeteria, I better not sit with Troy, so that left me with Ryan. Great. I thought to myself, the perfect way to eat lunch, in silence. I took my seat next to Ryan. We were eating quietly to ourselves.

Pay took a seat beside me, she was at the opposite end, looking at me with firey eyes. I never thought that she could be like this. But I wasn't going to tell her, no matter what. She was not going to squeeze it from me.

"What" I finally snapped, making her jump

"I'm trying to figure out what you did with Troy"

"I did nothing" I sighed, tired of the lie

"Oh you did" she sighed, giving me a look up and down "You're not a virgin"

I shook my head, offended "I am too"

She was so good at getting people, I wanted to know how she did it, she could literally tell all of that from just seeing me. But I didn't purposly give anything away.

"Yeah and Im queen"

I laughed at her face. She really would have liked to be queen. Her face was in a glare and she was staring. She was intent on finding out the truth. But I couldn't let my guard down not now. She was determined to find a loop hole in my answers, yet I wasn't going to give her any. I didn't know why he wanted me to keep this a secret, but he did.

Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me. I knew who's they were, and the fact that they were coming over here. They were ruining my lie. My cover up, our cover-up. I closed my eyes and slowly repeated for him not to come over here, but it didn't seem to work.

"Gabriella" the voice came, thick with lust "Practice"

I rolled my eyes for effect. "Fine"

I was glad to be away from her, but I knew that this just gave her something more to go on, the fact that she was so intent on finding out whether I was with me shiver. Why was it a problem, I knew she had slept with him many months ago, but that was in the past, it wasn't like she really cared for me anyway, she was just intent on getting every body away from him because they were young, and sure his rep was something to go by, but maybe this time he had changed, so why couldn't she just trust me and let it go. It wasn't her bees wax, and if this were my old town I would have told her to fuck off.

But this wasn't Cali, this was New Mexico. And things seemed to be different here. But one thing remained the same-the bitching. Though it wasn't to the same extent where I lived, it still existed.

We walked calmly out of the cafeteria, not knowing what people were saying, and not really caring, we just needed each other, needed to be close. We made it into the derelect library, where, beside the old dusty books in the back we sat and talked, just wanting to be with each other.

I leaned my head to the side and placed my hands on his waist. He looked up at me and put his head to mine.

"I love you" he whispered "Don't forget that"

I nodded, leaning towards him, placing a kiss on his lips, he pulled me in towards him so that he could kiss me with more passion than what was possible. He pulled me into his body,his hands twined in mine.

"Liar" a small voice came from behind


	11. Chapter 11

CONQUEST

Chapter 11: Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for the reviews..I have thirty eight I was like wow!!! Thanks guys love you... on with the story

**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck**

It was Pay,I froze, I didn't know what to do, I had been caught out and I couldn't do anything now. It was solid proof that I was lying, but I was still gonna try my best to cover it up. I could say that we were practicing dance, learning about it, something, anything.

"Pay" I managed to get out

"You were lying" she said, anger present in her tone

"Pay-no-look I'm sorry" I tried, but she seemed so betrayed

"I told you about him" she sobbed "I warned you and yet you still did it"

Her eyes looked so hurt. Her body told me that she was very angry, betrayed, she really didn't want me to get hurt after all, she really did care, but why, we didn't know each other well. But I wanted to make my own mistakes if this was one, I was prepared to get my heart broken if thats what it took to be with him. She wanted me to be happy, didn't want me t be stupid, but he loved me, he seemed to anyway.

**It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me**

"Pay" was all I managed

"Forget it" she sighed "You'll just be another fuck"

Troy was livid by this stage. Though he had said nothing, he had become like stone underneath me. But he was keeping calm on the surface, so she didn't know. But I had a feeling it wasn't going to last much more.

"No she won't" he sighed finally

"What Troy once a whore you're nothing more"

"Pay I don't like hitting girls but I swear I will" he sighed, keeping cool and collected

"I love him" I said, jumping from his cub like protection

"Gabi" she scoffed "You're so dumb"

I was inches from her now "What"

"Nobody ever loves Troy" she laughed "They think they do"

"I fucking know I love him" i shouted, drowning the library in my screams

She laughed through her tears "I thought I loved the prick" she shrugged "Heck I really thought he meant it too, he gave me himself, he made me feel so special, you feel like that now Gabi, but please, don't be stupid, not like me"

**It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

"That was a long time ago Pay" I sighed, trying to reason with her

"He didn't tell you did he" she said, gesturing towards Troy

By this stage I was quite confused. He had told me, hadn't he?

"You and him" I said

"Have a son, a one year old Gabi, a fucking child"

I shook my head in horror, not looking back to him. "Liar" I answered "T-roy she's lying right"

"I'm sorry Gabi" his voice was breaking "I got her pregnant and I have a son" he spoke, almost regretting his words

I fell to the floor. I couldn't believe that he had a son. He could have told me. I thought that we told each other everything. I knew that they slept together, but I thought that was all that happened, why hadn't he told me that he had a child. It wasn't the kind of thing you could forget about. Nothing could forgive this. He was a liar and he took my love for granted, I couldn't believe how right she was. He was a liar and I was in love with a man whore, who never even told me about his past. Never told me that he had a son. How could I forgive that?

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

I looked at him. His hands were blocking his face and I heard sniffling. He was crying, acting again, but I wanted to believe that he was sorry, but this was the final straw. He didn't tell me the fact that he had a son.

"Gabi" he said, coming over to me

"Fuck off Troy, leave me alone" I shouted, he flinched backward and stayed frozen to the spot

"I-I-m so-sorry" he stuttered

"You're not" I glared "Bolton's are never sorry"

"I am" he sobbed "Please Gabi I am so sorry, Pay you're such a bitch, I was happy for once and you ruined it-I fucking hate you"

"Me-You're the one who's fucking some random girl after the other"

"I LOVE HER!!!" he roared

They were shouting over me and I didn't know which one to turn to. I wanted Troy physically, and emotionally, he was the one I was meant to be with, but he was such a pathogen, a disease, something that won't go away until you kill it, he was also a liar, a consistent liar, no matter how much I thought he was the one, was that lie forgivable. And there was Sharpay, fighting to save me from him, from the pain she had experienced, she did care, she loved me, as a friend and she wanted me to be happy, to have an easy life, like she wanted.

I didn't know anymore. I thought I had it all figured out but obviously I was wrong.

"You know what" I sighed "I need space to think, you two can kill each other, but I'm going"

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone**

I headed out the hall ways and into the nurses office. I was going to pretend to be sick, so I could stay home and get my head straight. I needed time to process what Pay had just told me, it was another ton of bricks. I knew life was too great, I knew that having sex before marriage would be a bad decision. My head hurt. Where were the painkillers when you needed them?

I headed into the nurses office, there was only one small little bed and a few pills, nothing much to cure this pain I supposed. This was a pain I needed to get rid of by myself.

**And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now**

"Hey..um..I don't feel well" I said, holding my stomach

The nurse nodded at me, she was a shapely woman in her early forties who wore the orthapedic shoes and the trusted bun of the nurses. She led me to the small bed and allowed me to lie down. Pressing a hand to my head, she frowned.

"You don;t feel warm" she replyed, looking into my eyes

"I have a migraine" I lied, though my head was part of the problem

She eyed me suspiciously, but nodded, allowing me to close my eyes for some much needed thought. Though I was constantly aware of her eyes on me, she was always checking on me, always looking at me. As I lay there though, I tried to get my head sorted. Though it didn't have much avail.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

What Troy hadn't told me was so huge that I didn't really know where to start. It wasn't something forgettable I knew that, but it wasn't something that came up in a normal conversation. Maybe the time hadn't been right, I told myself, it wouldn't exactly have been appropriate to tell me during the night we had sex. Though, if he truly loved me he would have waited to see if I was okay with it.

My head spun. I needed to get things right.

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it**

Did he think I would love him any less if he revealed that awful fact?, did he think that I would leave him?, did he really think that I was going to reject him just because he had a child? How little did he think of me. I would have been shocked. Yes. I could admit it, but he wasn't the only person in the world who had a child, and I couldn't hurt him over that. People have children all the time. But this seemed to easy to be true, it had to be something more than that.

**Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you**

Or was it the fact that he just wanted to have sex with me and he was afraid that this would scare him off. I felt that this was the only option I could believe. It seemed the most like him. The others didn't really match up. It pained me to see him like this. It wasn't the way I wanted to think of him, this was the way Pay had seen him, through rose colored glasses, the way she had warned me about, the dangerous way, but I didn't listen. I too was blinded by the color of love. I didn't want to think about it, the pain that seared through me when I thought of a time without him shot through me like a bullet through the heart.

****

**I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this **

Tears stung the corners of my eyes, and I soon realized that I was in love with a player. And I couldn't stop. He had reeled me in, like he had so many others, but he had never gotten this far before, hurt someone this deep and cared. He would get over it soon, I knew that much. I wasn't anything special, I was just another notch on his belt, and with that thought I fell asleep with the pain knawing my insides.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**


	12. Chapter 12

CONQUEST

Chapter 12: Imoment

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Please review, on with the story..

I woke up the next morning, numb. I had gone home that day. Troy hadn't called or maybe I hadn't been here, either way, we weren't speaking, he knew that it was over. But yet I didn't want to be.

I turned over in my bed, I was numb, cold and sore. I had been crying to the point where I just didn't have any more tears left. I promised I would never cry over somebody, I hoped that I wouldn't love him enough to cry, but I did, and boy I cried.

The light of the morning peered through the windows, and I rubbed my eyes. It was an unfriendly light, yet it was a light to let me know that I had to get up. It was the weekend and I had a lot of homework to do, not that I was thinking clearly enough to even do very much, but I had to make a start.

I opened the doors on my balcony and stepped out onto it, letting the fresh air, clear my head, even if it was only momentarily. The heat from the sunlight, filled me up from the tips of my dainty hands to the top of my raven black curly hair. I shook my head and headed back inside, heading to the bathroom in haste. I knew that I had to be clean, even if I didn't feel like it. I felt so unclean, the touch of his hands lingered on my skin, it made me shiver that I let him have that hold over me, though I hated to admit it, he still did.

I closed my eyes as I stepped underneath the shower, letting the hot water wash clean my wounds, that I knew would never heal. My head was filled with thoughts of him. How I wanted him right here, right now. He was like a migraine that wouldn't ease. Always there, controlling me. Just when I thought I had him sorted out in my head, he goes and drops this bomb on me. I was going to end up in a mental home, if he kept going the way he was going.

I had never been so confused by anybody in my life. But for two blissful days we were happy. I was happy, content and not confused. But here he was again doing it to me. Keeping me hostage to him, not letting me go. I felt so trapped. All I wanted to do was sleep, though that never heped much because whenever I tried to go asleep, it took hours (and several sleeping tablets) later before I could go.

I got out of the shower, slowly wrapping a towel around my waist. I shivered at the coldness that swept across me, but I couldn't help but feel refreshed. I headed to my room, taking out the nearest pair of sweats and jumper I could find. I didn't need to make an effort. Not that I ever really did.

Pulling out the books from my bag, I wondered if I would ever be happy again, like the way I used to be. Ugh. Sex complicates everything, I mean, look at the sex addicts-the teen parents. The broken hearts. The criminality of it all. I wanted to shoot every man's testicles off at the moment with the way I was feeling. It wouldn't bother me if I got shot for it, it would be worth it, save every woman from the pain of a man.

That was the rational side talking though. I wasn't feeling very rational though, my other side was reminding me of Troy, of how caring he could be. After two hours of trying to do homework, I slammed the book closed and headed out the door. To the park. I needed some air, some freedom. The wind whipped around me as I pulled my jacket from my waist and onto my body. I looked like crap. But I didn't care. Who was there to impress? Me, myself and I. That was it.

The leaves on the trees were beginning to shed their leaves, reminding me that it was no longer summer and that I was no longer really ever going to be free. I would have to work, take on every responsibility I could and still be okay to have a boyfriend. Though the last part didn't seem to appealing. None of it did to be honest.

I found a bench at the end of the pathway, which meandered on and on through the park and sat down, gladly taking in the fresh air that spiraled around me. I closed my eyes, gladly and breathed in deep, trying to push away all of my worries, all of the Troy memories I had. In the background I could hear his voice, clear and fresh. Ugh. I sighed to myself, I really was going crazy. I shook my head and opened my eyes. I laughed quielty to myself at my madness.

But the voice was getting stronger and I shook my head vigoursly

"Gabi" the voice called

_Ugh. Voice go away._ I groaned

"Gabi" the voice called again

_leave me alone_

It was coming closer now, I couldn't deny that I was not hearing voices anymore. Because I knew that he was near. He was somewhere.

"Mon Jakey we'll go say hi to the nice lady"

I whipped my head around, who was _Jakey _and why were they coming over to me . I began to panic

"Hi" Troys voice came

I was too afraid to look "Hi" I answered

"I wanted to introduce you to somebody" he smiled, gesturing towards the little boy on his leg

"Troy" I whispered, "I don't need this"

He shook his head. He wasn't hearing any of it. "I know that I was wrong Gabi, but I want to make it right"

"You can leave" I mentally kicked myself

"Let me introduce you to the best little guy on the planet" he smiled, as the child looked at him

"Troy, leave" I managed, getting up to go

"This is my son, Jake" I winced at the words

"Dada" he said, clamering at Troy

"Ssh Jakey its ok" he said picking him up in his arms

I looked at Jake and I could see that he was so like Troy, from the cobalt blue eyes to the sallow skin, he was definately Troy's. Though I couldn't help but be awed at the cuteness of the child. It still didn't make up for what he had done to me. Troy had betrayed me, lied to me. About a human life, it was something so unforgivable, yet I needed to forgive him. He seemed so sorry.

I didn't know what to do. The path stretched out before me, so tempting to just walk away. Though I found myself glued to the spot, he had drawn me in and I could feel the wave of confusion wash over me again.

"I wanted to say how sorry I was" he sighed "I love you Gabi"

"You should have told me" I whispered, looking into the orbs that couldn't get me out of

"I know, but Gabi, Jake had nothing to do with how I feel about you, I have never loved anybody the way I love you"

"Words" was all I could say, though it was enough in the present situation

"I may have a child, but it doesn't stop me from living my life" he said, kissing Jakes head to soothe him

"But you should have told me, I wouldn't have run"

He shook his head "That's what they all say"

"Troy I know that you get it on a weekly basis so please" I said, trying to not fall for it

"Yes but they didn't know"

"I'm sure they did" I sighed

"Okay fine, they knew, and they ran after they slept with me, so that's why I decided that I would just use them for fun"

I nodded, trying to take it all in. But it was too hard. He was telling me the truth. Or I thought he was. He seemed so genuine. But then again, he was a good actor.

"Am I any different" I asked, wanting to believe him

"I would never use you, I love you" he said "I mean I cried when we made love, does that not tell you anything"

"Why are you bringing it up" I asked

"Because I'd never made love before" and then he kissed me, so gently that I thought he was going to break into a million tiny fragments at any moment

I pulled away, he was so confusing. I looked at his baby in his arms. The child looked back at me, straight into my eyes and I knew that all my confusion had melted away again, even if it was only for a moment.


	13. Chapter 13

CONQUEST

Chapter 13: Us Don't give up

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for reviewing,

Troy looked across the room at me. We had an understanding now, not on a making love or even making out level but an understanding that we were civil and we would remain friends. My eyes darted over to him and he looked away quickly, I shook my head in response and continued my conversation with Kelsi.

"So how are you and Ry" I asked, knowing that they didn't like to flaunt their relationship

"We're ok I guess" she sighed, thumbing through her phone

"What's wrong" I asked, trying to hear her, Kelsi was a very quiet person

"I don't know, I think he's worried"

I shrugged, confused at what she was saying to me "Huh" I asked

"He's a worrier, he thinks that Pay can't cope"

I sighed, of course this was about _him_he was always going to be in Pays life now that they had a son together. Though when Troy and I had talked he had explained that he used his dance as an escape, to get away from everything else. He needed time to be who he wanted. That was why he came to me so late, to see me. To get away. Though he had also said that sex was a way to distract himself, but he also told me that he wouldn't trade in nights in with his baby boy for anything in the world.

He seemed like a good father to me. He seemed like he could cope. But it seemed like Ryan thought otherwise.

"But she has Troy"

She nodded, not looking up. "But Troy has you"

I looked at her, confusion written on my face. I couldn't understand what she meant. Just because he had fallen in 'love' with me. People do that all the time. It didn't mean forever. I was shocked that they would think that. It disgusted me in fact.

"We're acquaintances, dance partners, nothing more, I'm not coming between him and Pay anymore"

She shook her head "He's in love with you Gabi, its always going to be a problem"

"People grow up, he'll fall in love again, a man falls in love more than once" I sighed, wincing at this fact, but he wasn't going to be forgiven

"He loves you now Gabi" she sighed "Its a problem"

I shook my head vigorously "It won't" I was jaded

"It is" she whispered, noticing the teacher walk into the room

We sat in silence as we were given our French essays, about l'envrienment. I looked over at Troy, his hand was flying across the page. This was his subject after all. I wasn't surprised. He seemed to be good at the lingustic side of things, he needed it to lie his way out of things, and to get girls in bed with him.

It took me longer to do it. French wasn't really my thing. I felt his eyes on me, but he wasn't getting off that easily. He had betrayed me and I didn't know if I could ever trust him the way I did. But I would be friendly, I would talk to him. But I wouldn't trust him in the slightest, it didn't seem like the right thing to do, but he had betrayed the trust I had put in him, and that had to be something that couldn't be overlooked.

I understood that it was his choice not to tell me, but if he couldn't tell me that. What else was he hiding. He didn't seem like the whole relationship type anyway, did it really matter?

The bell finally rang and I saw him lift his head to hand up his paper and I could see that he seemed tire. He must had had enough at this stage, but no I wouldn't feel sympathy for him. I wouldn't do that, not anymore. Not that I ever did really, though yesterday when he had to help his son walk it broke my heart because he was so in love with him, but I knew that's not what he really wanted.

But I had to shake it off. And fast. He would not have a hold over me like he did.

I headed out the door, a pink streak pulling me inside a now empty classroom. It was the twin brother worrier.

"Ry" I started, flustered that he had brought me in here without consulting me first

He smiled at my state "I need to talk to you" he sighed

"About what" I asked, smiling

"You and Troy" he sighed, taking a look at me

_not this again_

"Pay's worried now that he's fallen for you and well..I am too"

"Look, he can fall for me all he likes, I'm not going back to him"

"But, Pay, she can't handle this by herself, she needs Troy, that's why she wanted you to stay away, her son needs a father"

I nodded silently, listening to his side of the story. And to be honest, he made some good points. But I wasn't going to take Troy away from his son. I couldn't do that to him. He loved him too much and I knew that if I made him choose, he would choose me and I would hate that.

"I'm not gonna take him" I sighed

"I know that" he smiled, touching my arm, "But Pay doesn't"

I nodded taking in what he was saying, but I didn't want to be told what to do by people who were supposed to be my friends, I know that they were looking out for each other, I understood why, but it I just wanted to love, live, sing, dance, have my heart broken and be the child I never got to be.

"Why can't I just be me" I sighed

he looked at me confused, but nodded

"Look Gabi, I know what you mean, but Troy, he's not well..used to the one girl, we don't want you to be hurt by his lies"

"Look, I can handle it"

He shook his head softly "I know, but eventually you're gonna fall for him again" he looked me over and sighed "You already have"

I nodded my head lamely, tears falling down my cheeks "But he betrayed me"

He put his arms around me, rubbing my eyes gently "Ssh, I'm only here because she's my sister and I love her despite it all"

I laid my head on his shoulder "I know Ry, but I love him, and I can't be with him"

"He's not worth it"

I knew what he was saying was right. He was gonna get over me, he would be fine. This must be the way he usually left girls. Though he had never had the chance to leave me, because the night we made love I knew that things were too deep for me to come out smiling.

I smiled as he pulled me in closer to him "I need somebody like you"

He smiled and kissed my forehead "You will Gabi, but just not Troy yeah"

I nodded, wiping tears "You're right I will fall in love again"

In my heart I knew that it was true. I would fall in love again. But I couldn't be sure that it would be with somebody else who I could trust or whether it would be the guy that's all wrong for me? I wanted to know for sure that I could get over him. But really I couldn't be. Love is never certain. I knew that.

I headed out of the classroom, the hallways empty. We had missed most of our Bio class. But I didn't care. I was fed up of not knowing where to go or what to do. Ryan eyed me in a way that let me know that he was here for me, and I was glad, but only without Troy annoying me he would be here, utterly conditional. But I knew that I could cope, because I loved him less everyday.

The bell went once again and he walked by and, whispered in my ear "Im not giving up on us"


	14. Chapter 14

CONQUEST

Chapter 14: Ikeepfalling

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Please review, I need you guys to review..

I stood there motionless in the hall, his orbs locked on mine. But he walked away, ready for lunch. I knew that he wouldn't give up, but I really wished that he would. I loved him. But I couldn't forgive him.

He turned around once more. A short smile on his features. I shook my head and walked off, I had to go clear my head. He was constantly in it. His face, his eyes, everything about him. I was done with it.

I headed out to the front of the school, taking a seat in the basketball court and looking around me. I heard the faint sound of a ball being bounced off the ground, I turned around to find him there, behind me, his eyes locked on mine.

I looked away again, my eyes not wanting to look into his anymore. I couldn't let him see me fall around him. He needed to think that I didn't love him anymore, that I was through with him and his lies, but I knew it was harder than I once wanted to believe.

He looked so sorry. And I couldn't help but believe his sorry eyes. He was persitant I could give him that. He was on a mission. And he wasn't going to stop till he had avenged the bad guy and won the girl. Though this wasn't a movie and I wasn't sexy.

"Troy" I whispered

His eyes were speaking to mine.

My hair whipped in the breeze and I wished that it looked sexy, though I knew that it didn't. I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life and he knew it, he stepped behind me, pulling my hair from my face, he kissed my cheek, it sent shivers down my spine, he knew what he was doing. He continued to kiss down my jaw and I knew I was supposed to stop him, but it was too late. His lips reached the corner of my mouth and I turned towards him, pulling him down on me.

His face buried in my shoulder, placing soft, gentle suckling kisses on my neck, making me groan. He pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his abs. He tugged at my shirt forcing me to come back to reality.

"Troy" I said, realising the surrounding

"What" he whispered, kissing me with fervour

"We can't do this" I sighed

He got up off of me and sighed "I knew it"

I shook my head, confused

"What" I asked, incredulously, buttoning my shirt and throwing him his

"I knew that I was taking a chance with coming out and kissing you like that, but I had to, you know, I need you" he sighed, rumpling his shirt into a ball and throwing it to the side.

"I've heard it all before" I sighed, looking at him

"I love you, do you think that I'd lie to you"

I sighed, I knew that what he was saying made sense, even if he had lied to me before, it was no proof that he was going to do it again. People lie all the time, mistakes are made and people learn to get over them. I thought to myself that maybe I could do that. I could forgive one little slip. But it would take some time, if he really loved me he would know.

But on the other hand. He had never told me about his child. What else could he lie about. I was getting over him. I didn't need this to add to the amount to put to the back f my memories. I smiled at him, noticing him staring at me. He looked away, afraid of what I was going to say

I knew that forgivness could be given. He could earn trust again. I could learn to trust him again. He was the only thing worth living for here. And my heart knew it

"Ok"

Troy stared at me as if I was speaking AP Dutch, I knew what I had said had come out of nowhere and he had no idea what I meant my statement. I walkedd over to him and smiled, putting my lips to his in a small kiss.

"What" Troy asked

"It means I forgive you"

He smiled, pulling me to him "Thanks"

"It will take a while to build the trust again"

He nodded, leaning into the kiss once more, his heair flopped in the breeze, tickling my face. He smiled and continued to caress me.

His kiss was like none I'd ever felt before, his tongue traced along my lips, I allowed it entrance, allowing him acess to show me his love for me, it was sweet and passionate without even trying. I guess I could say that this was the first time I knew that he meant what he said, because he wasn't trying to impress me. His kiss was simple, but it had a meaning. That was the kiss I had longed for from him, it was the one kiss I suppose I had always wanted.

He pulled me to him, his hands on my ass, making my skin tingle.

"I love you" he smiled, looking at me

"We'll see" I smiled, pulling him inside

His eyes danced exitedly "Oh" he sighed

"No, we're going to go tell everybody that we're together"

His face fell "Can't you just blow me"

I mock smacked him "Baby steps"

His face was classic "We're going to tell everybody that we're together and you can't even suck me off" he said, pulling my hand

I laughed smacking him again "We just got together again, wait a while"

"How long is a while" he smiled, pulling me to him and kissing my lips

"Longer than a half hour" I laughed

His face mock fell and I couldn't help but laugh. He was the guy I was supposed to be with.

"I tell you what" he smiled , a look of bewilderment in his eyes

"If you are able to outrun me then you don't have to suck me off, if I get you then you do"

I laughed, the dirty git, he was only with me five minutes, but I smiled and agreed. If it made him happy. Though I wasn't planning on losing. I gave him a wink and ran. He wasn't expecting my speed, he was sort of shocked at the pace of my feet.

"Brie" he called out, laughing "Slow down Brie"

I smiled and stopped, but as soon as he was near me, I sped up again. Causing him to groan. I smiled, sticking out my tongue but he caught up with me, pulling me into him suddenly. I looked into his eyes and smiled

"That was a trick" I laughed

He kissed my nose "No, it was not my dear Brie"

"I'm not doing it" I crossed my arms firmly

"Oh really I don't think it's fair" he mocked me

I smiled and pushed him against the wall "Okay I lost"

I was planning on teasing him, making him pay for tricking me. I wasn't planning on going down on him. I just wanted wanted to see how squirmy he would get. I ran my hands slowly up his chest. His breath was ragged. He wasn't able to look at me properly

"B-rie" he breathed, heavily

I smiled, enjoying the sensation I was causing him. I leaned up and kissed his mouth, pulling away to grind my hips into his pelvis. "Fuck" he groaned. I could feel him against my leg, and I had no idea how to stop. All I knew was that this was agony for him, and I was going to enjoy his pain. I wasn't used to guys being like this with me,how was I to know when was when.

"Brie" he breathed again

I looked into his eyes and they were begging me to stop. I pushed myself off of his body and he looked at me gently "I'm gonna tell you something" he whispered

I was worried, he wanted me to do this. What now, I thought to myself

His eyes looked like they were about to spill over with tears. I heard other voices behind me "Man T man really has his work cut out for him"

I whipped my eyes around to the sight of Jason and Zeke chatting to Chad, Troys afro haired best bud.

"Huh" I asked

"Don't" he cried, pulling me back

"Why" I asked

"Let me tell you"

I was getting worried at this stage, what was he trying to tell me

"Ok" I answered, trying to zone the others out

"Look when you first came here, I didn't know what you were like-

"Troy man, he really thinks he has the balls to pull this one off"

"What"

"Don't listen" he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver under his touch

"$5000 smackers for sleeping with the virgin" came the voices behind me

I felt sick


	15. Chapter 15

CONQUEST

Chapter 15: Victim

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for your reviews..on with the story..

I felt sick, my stomach churned beneath me the ground felt closer to me as the world around turned blurry. I realized then that I was crying, but he was trying to keep a hold on me, otherwise I wouldn't be standing now, here in his arms. I wanted to run, I wanted to smack him, but I couldn't find the force in my body to do it.

I wiped my hand across my eyes and looked around to face him, his arms, resting on me like an iron vice. Like he was never letting go.

"Troy" I tried to shout but he wasn't letting go, his face staring at me, tears in his eyes, knowing we were done for good

"Gabi" he cried, kissing my lips

That was it, I finally found the strength to push him off me. His lips made me want to be sick, the fact that his kiss didn't mean what it meant for me. It meant that he could get money, get the car he wanted, well, he already had that, but five grand was a lot of money, he could do what he wanted. But what sickened me most was that, that was all I was worth to him, a bet. He had to be paid to like me.

I knew it. I was stupid and wrong. I should have listened to Ryan, to Kelsi and to Sharpay. But I didn't because when I was with him, he made me believe that he had changed, that he was younger when they had made the asumptions of him . I had seen him that day with his son, he look so, so, genuine, but now I realised that it was all an act.

"Get off me" I screamed through my tears

"G-gabi" he whispered

"Troy" I shouted "Get the heck off me"

Tears streamed down his face as he looked at me. His arm still wrapped around me. I pushed him off, and he shook his head

"Gabi please"

I whipped around "What" I asked

I was desperate to leave, to get out of here. I had to, I couldn't be near him, my heart hurt like it had never before.

"Can I please explain"

I shook my head "Your friends pretty much did that for you" I placed air quotes around friends

"But I wanted to explain" he said, wiping a tear on his t-shirt

We were in broad daylight. Outside. It was cold now, the air suddenly ice cold around me, stinging the tears on my face so that my face was a mess. My hair swung around me in a violent mess. But all i could see were his hands, reaching out for me, begging to let him explain.

His eyes pleaded. His face was stained from all the crying he'd been doing. But somehow, I couldn't feel any sympathy. He's brought this on himself. I was the pawn in his game. Was he sorry I found out?, or was he just sorry that he did it in the first place? I didn't know which was worse.

"Should have thought of that earlier" I said, wrapping my jumper around me

"Please, if I could just tell you"

I wanted to sit there and cry but I didn't, even though tears were streaming down my cheeks, I wanted to make him suffer "Let me run through the cliches" I sighed, naming them off on my fingers

"It started out as a bet, but I fell in love with you" I whispered, unable to control the catching tears that began to form the inevitable lump in my throat "The money means nothing to me" I said, using my hand to stop him talking

"I don't need the money I just need you" I said tears streaming down my eyes "Its you I want, not the money" I smiled slightly "And my personal favourite" I smiled "Is the 'I forgot the money when i fell for you"

He sighed and looked at me nodding his head in agreement.

"They're all true" he sighed "But none of them can even let you know how sorry I truly am, how much I love you"

I shook my head and laughed though it hurt my heart to look at him, he seemed so genuine now. I had to leave. I had to get out.

"I don't want to hear it" I protested, hand up in front of my face

He shook his head, tears in his eyes, placed his hands on his hips. I couldn't help but smiled as his tears kept flowing. He should be a professional actor.

"But I'm gonna tell you" he sighed, suddenly taking charge

I shook my head, and headed for the now deserted school hallways which at this moment in time seemed like the best place in the world to be because I could get away from him, if only momentarily. The bright hallways seemed very inviting to me and I normally hated anything bright. But it was the opposite to the way I felt, it was secure and unchanging. I could understand when it leaked or lockers went rusty because it didn't mean it. It could always be fixed, but no matter what the structure stood tall and strong. Something to be trused, unlike the 'man' that was here in front of me, right here, right now.

"Gabi" he screamed following me

"If I let you explain will you fuck off out of my life forever" I asked, turning to him

He shook his head " I probably should, but I'm not gonna" he answered

I just kept walking. But he kept calling after me. He began his story

"Chad and Jason saw you on the first day" he breathed "They thought you looked like a freak, they thought you looked like a no good, but then they saw that purity thing of yours and they knew that you wouldn't be sleeping around"

I shook my head "Troy, please do I really need to hear this"

He nodded, and I stopped walking. I was surprised that he made no effort to run towards me.

"So they bet me that I couldn't sleep with you, and I said that I could and I knew you were joining dance so I did and then I started to get to know you and then I began to fall for you and I'm so sorry"

"Is that all" I asked him

He nodded and I turned to leave once more. My eyes glazed over with tears and he began to follow me. He wasn't going to give up even though he knew that it was over. He really seemed to want to follow this act through so that he could say he did it. Ibegan to run, run so fast that the wind clung the hair to my tears and before I knew it I was at the door, inside and away from him.

I sat quietly on the bleachers and began to cry, he followed me in, and sat beside me, catching his breath. I could feel his heat next to me and I looked up my face blotched and basically a mess.

"You are so gorgeous" he whispered

"Troy" I whispered, my tears visible "Just leave"

He shook his head "Not till I can see your face light up like I know it can"

I shook my head "You are so full of it"

"I know what I did was unforgivable and I know that you can probably never forgive me, but please" he smiled, his face a brave mask which his pain was concealed behind.

"What" I asked

"I want you forever, you're the only one"

"You know wht Troy, you should be an actor, you'd make a lot of money at it, a heck of a lot" I pointed out, my sarcasm not fully understood

"I don't claim to be an actor" he sighed

"Well you seem to be a good one"

"Gabi" he sighed

"Leave" I shouted "I've decided i'm not gonna be another one of your victims"

And with that he nodded and left, finally beaten. After he left, I broke down, and I didn't let up until five minutes after I left for home.


	16. Chapter 16

CONQUEST

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16: Oh crap

An: Sorry for the long wait,thank you for the reviews.. on with the story...

It had been three weeks since I had last spoken to him. Since that day. Though not for lack of trying on his part. He wanted to be near me. He wanted to be around me all of the time. I couldn't stand it. That's why I hung around in my safety group. Kelsi, Shar and Ryan. They were the ones who had warned me when I wouldn't listen. They were the ones who so graciously took me back when I grovelled so much.

Shar was the trickiest. But she gave in. Ry was too much for her.

It was currently eight am on tuesday morning. The crisp winter air filling my room, as I had pushed my balcony doors open. I had not been feeling very well, nausea and sweats were not a good combination. My mom didn't know, because I had a funny feeling that she wouldn't want to know, I had a feeling that I was pregnant. With his child. I was waiting on my period, but still no luck, and now the sweats and vomiting, I couldn't help but feel like I was. I groaned at the thought, I couldn't believe I had let myself get this way.

I wasn't going to go in today. Hopefully my mom would be fine with it. Not likely though, she wasn't keen, she didn't like me missing one day of high school, first woman president, that was her dream for me. I wonder if a bastard child would fit in at the whitehouse?

I put on my best face and headed down the stairs, hoping that she would be gone..but she wasn't and neither was my father. _Crap. _I thought to myself, this was gonna be tough. I was not looking forward to it.

"Mmom" I whispered

Her her glossy sharp brown hair whipped around to look at me "Yes Gabriella"

Her face was hard as stone. I couldn't believe that this woman had given birth to me...what a disappointment I must be. "II'm not f-fee-feeling so good"

My face was pale and my eyes tired, how could she not let me off. "Ugh go to bed" she said, clearly fed up, I don't think that she was in the humour for me right now. Probably her period-lucky bitch.

I nodded and headed eagerly back to my bed. It seemed so inviting, but I knew this wasn't what I needed. Even if I was tired, I had to wait until my mother went to work, until she decided that she was primed enough to go. My dad should be gone in a few. He was at least easier that way.

I decided to get a few winks while they were still in the house. After all I really was tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep at all last night. Tossing and turning, worrying about being a teen mom. About Troy, what he would say, what would happen if I had to tell him. My head spun for the whole night. Though it really didn't stop.

Finally I drifted off, awaking an hour and three quarters later by the starting of my mothers car. How could she only be leaving now? How much make up was there to be put on? I got up, dressing in my most downy clothes and heading out the door, I douubt she would have liked that, but I had never been a success in fashion circles, she should have accepted it. My mind pondered as I snuck down the street, I tried to keep it off the fact that I could be a lone mother but my mind kept going back to the fact that I may be pregnant. What would my mom say? I knew she wouldn't be happy, but really how would she put it. It would almost be worth being pregnant for.

Though thinking about it again, it really didn't seem all that great. She would probably disown me for good this time. She probably would be expecting it though, seeing as I was such a disappointment of a daughter. But still, I could see it now, I would join the unwed mothers club in a hostel because she would have thrown me out.

My father was a different matter. He would be even worse than my mother. Think of the social scene, they couldn't go out, they couldn't be seen at all the best do's, due to the fact that their daughter was a pregnant slut. That would be his greatest concern. He would probably tell me to get rid of it. I could never do that.

Shar would never talk to me again, Kelsi would say 'told you so' while Ry would agree with one of them. I would be alone. That thought frightened me, so much so, that I could almost want to get rid of it.

I vigorously shook these thoughts from my mind. I could never do that.

Entering the pharmacy, I picked up the first response pregnancy test, that Pay had always talked about. That's how she found out about Jake. So I trusted her on that much. Plus I was no expert. I had never had one of these pregnancy things before. I had never really had any intention of having one, until Troy came into my life and took that decision away from me.

Paying for it, I received some strange looks, but the thing was teen pregnancy was quite common, Sharpay was the only other one I knew. It must have been a shocker. I walked out of the store, my test in hand, and a queasy feeling in my stomach, I couldn't hold it in any longer, moving here had been a mistake, and I broke down. Tears streamed down my face. I had a much better life back in California, now look at me.

I ran most of the way home. I couldn't think of much else. The test in my hand, I ran up the stairs. My eyes were blotchy from yesterdays attempts to piss off my mother with my goth make up. My hands shook as i took the test from the box. It was not supposed to happen. I wanted to be married. I wanted to have a husband. But no, I had to fuck it up. But that's what my mom expected anyway because I wasn't Mary fucking sunshine twenty four seven.

I took the test and with shaking hands I waited the three-five minutes stated before turning it over It was an agonising wait, so many thoughts passed through my mind, most of them quite irrational from never telling Troy if I was pregnant to my mother and father being understanding. And then I looked, I couldn't take it. Tears formed in my eyes because even though I already knew the answer it still hurt to see those blue lines, telling me that I was-

Pregnant


End file.
